The Love of a Friend
by just drifting
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her best friend Edward Cullen. But when Edward gets a girl friend, Bella decides to do the same and Edward realizes that he may want Bella to be more than a friend. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so Bella is in love with her best friend Edward Cullen but he doesnt think of her as anything more than just a friend. When Edward gets a girl friend, Bella takes matters into her own hands and gets herself a boyfriend. And Edward slowly starts to realize that maybe he wants Bella to be more than a friend**

"Hey Bella" my best friend Edward Cullen called, running down the corridor to catch up with me. Edward has been my best friend since we were five. We're almost complete opposites though. He's smart, funny, popular and extremely HOT! But I'm boring, considered a nerd and very, very plain. The only reason people liked me was to get closer to Edward.

I smiled as he grabbed my hand, ignoring everyone else who tried to get his attention. Just Edward's touch made my heart beat frantically. I had to admit, I was completely and irrevocably in love with Edward, but sadly my feelings were one sided.

"Bella, Edward!" my other best friend Alice yelled, as she tore down the corridor towards us. Edward sighed and held his arms out in front of both of us, just in time as the human torpedo came hurtling into them. Alice was Edward's sister and she was my best friend for girl stuff. She was funny, pretty and extremely hyper. She grabbed my other hand and together we walked to our first class.

**XXXXX**

I sat heavily in my seat at the Cullens table. It had been a tiring day and I was ready to hit the hay, although I still had, _ugh, _gym. Edward put his arm around me and I immediately felt a whole lot better. Alice smiled smugly at me and I shot her a glance of death; Alice would never leave me alone about Edward. She didn't get that it would break our friendship, which I definitely DID NOT want to happen. Even just being friends with Edward was better than nothing at all.

It was all right for her, and everyone else at the table, well except Edward who didn't seem interested in dating anyone, much to the disappointment of almost every girl in school. But Alice had a permanent boyfriend, she didn't know what it was like not to be able to completely trust someone not to run away. She didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone who never looked at you twice. I sighed accidentaly and hoped desperately that no-one would notice. No luck.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, looking down at me with concerned eyes. Alice looked at me knowingly. I tried to shrug it off but knew it wouldn't work because my face betrayed me and I turned bright red. I was frantically thinking up and excuse when Emmett thankfully interrupted with a joke that sent us all into hysterics and our previous conversation was forgotten.

**XXXXX**

I was lying peacefully on my bed, occupied completely by my own daydreams of Edward when my door was rudely thrown open and something heavy was flung on top of me. "What do you want Alice?" I yelled at her.

She looked at me, hurt by my anger. Then understanding crossed her face and a smug smile took over her hurt look. "You were daydreaming about Edward weren't you" she said

My answering blush made her smile grow even wider, "Oh Bella when are you going to tell him?" she pushed for what seemed to ten thousandths time.

"Never!" I screamed at her, "Alice, I don't want to ruin our friendship, I'm just gonna have to live with it." I finished my well practiced speech.

"Well then I'm gonna tell him!" Alice said, daring me to retaliate. I sighed; we had this same discussion every day, sometimes more than once. And it always ended the same; a stale mate.

Alice jumped up, "I have to go Bella. Are we still on for Friday?" She asked excitedly

I hesitated, I wanted to go out with Edward on Friday but I didn't want to seem too obsessed. Alice looked at me impatiently, "Sure" I told her, I could go out with Edward another time.

**XXXXX**

**EPOV:**

I think I'm in love. I saw this girl in the lunch hall. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the entire school. She was surrounded by a group of guys which just made me want her even more. "Hey who's that?" I whispered to Bella as I pointed towards the girl. Bella looked stunned and didn't answer so I turned to Alice and asked her.

"That's Lauren Malloney. We have Biology, PE and English with her" she told me as she moved down the lunch line with Bella behind her.

I stayed where I was, completely captured by her beauty, until Emmett put a huge hand on my shoulder.

"Someone's in love" he teased

"Shove off" I said a little too loudly and Lauren turned towards us. She smiled at me and made my knees go week. If I hadn't had Emmett holding me I think I would have collapsed.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," she said coming towards us

"Edward" I mumbled

She laughed, it was the most beautiful sound in existence. "Would you like to sit with me today" she asked looking up at Emmett.

He shook his head, "I have to sit with my girlfriend he said pointing towards our table.

"Oh, sorry. What about you?" she turned to me

All I could do was nod and follow her as she led me to her table.

**XXXXX**

**BPOV:**

Edward turned to me and asked me who this girl was. I wanted to tell him that she was the biggest bitch in the universe but nothing would come out of my mouth so he turned to Alice. After she had finished telling him, she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards out table. I sat heavily in my seat and watched in dismay as Edward followed Lauren to her table.

"Bella, earth to Bella, are you in there?" Emmett yelled at me

"Sorry, just…thinking" I mumbled

Alice grabbed my hand, "Its okay Bella, he cant really like her" she tried to reassure me

I nodded absently, "Yeah I know"

Emmett and Jasper were banging their fists on the table as they watched their younger brother make a fool of himself.

"You should really go save him" Rosalie said and I nodded, as much as I hated this girl, I wanted Edward to be happy

"Bella, I though you of all people would object to this" Emmett said gesturing towards Edward and Lauren

I shook my head, "I want him to be happy" I said

"Oh aren't you a good girl" Emmett teased. I looked over at Rosalie, who nodded and then punched him.

"Aww Rose, what was that for" He complained

"For being an idiot, now go save your brother" she yelled at him

Emmett stood up slowly, cursing under his breath and rubbing his arm.

Everyone else laughed but I wasn't in the mood.

The bell rang and I hurried out of the cafeteria to get to biology with Edward.

I sat in my seat and waited for him to arrive. Everyone else was already there when he finally ran in, Lauren right behind him. I looked on I horror as she whispered something in his ear, making him blush, before returning to her seat. Edward slid in beside me but he wasn't able to say anything before the teacher arrived.

It was agonizing to watch the way Edward kept his eyes on Lauren the whole period and the way they sent notes back and forth between each other. As soon as class was over Edward was out of his seat and standing beside Lauren as he prepared to walk her to PE. I trailed miserably along behind.

When we arrived Lauren gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking into the girl's locker room. I couldn't help but notice the way Edward's eyes followed her, almost hungrily. I got changed and then went to stand with Edward as we waited for class to start.

"Isn't she great Bella" he said happily, a huge grin across his beautiful face and his bright green eyes sparkling.

I mustered up a fake smile and nodded. I thought he's see through it immediately, him knowing me so well, but he wasn't really with me, his thoughts were with someone else, and so he grinned happily at me. "I'm glad you like her Bella" he said.

We stood in silence for a coupe more minutes until Lauren came out of the change room. She smiled at me and then grabbed Edward's arm and walked off with him. He didn't even give me a backwards glance. I stood there, shocked, until Alice took my hand and led me over to the other end of the room.

"Bella I'm so sorry" she said, her small face full of concern

"It's alright Alice, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wish he'd choose someone a little less…" I flailed my arms around in an attempt to describe Lauren

"Bitchy" Alice supplied. I laughed and nodded.

The teacher called us together and started to explain what we were doing today. _Tennis_, this would be interesting. Usually, being with Edward in PE made it bearable and I didn't make too much of a fool of myself. The teacher told us to grab a racket and pair up. I started walking towards Edward, and was almost there when I saw him and Lauren going to collect their tennis rackets. I stopped and turned around to Alice who stood behind me, watching me warily.

"Sorry," I said, "I forgot"

Her answering smile was small and sad as we went to get out rackets.

Alice was so great during PE. I was already bad enough when my thoughts weren't solely on Edward and Lauren. Alice didn't say anything about it but I felt so sorry for her. We lost almost all our games and I managed to hit her more than once. It was alright when I was with Edward. He was good enough to play for both of us, but of course today he was with Lauren.

Our last game was against Edward and Lauren. Edward laughed as I missed the first ball and without thinking, I glared at him. He held his hands up in apology but Lauren saw. I think she considered me competition that needed to be extinguished and the game that followed was far from friendly. Lauren hit her balls with all her strength and Edward followed her lead. Alice and I missed almost every ball and Lauren and Edward cheered all the way through. Lauren hit an extra hard ball and it hit me square in the nose. Blood spurted out and I collapsed on the ground. Lauren turned to Edward for a high-five which was the last straw for Alice

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward" she screamed, "Bella, your best friend in the entire world has just been hit in the nose by ball, which was hit a lot harder than necessary. She has blood pouring down her face and she's about to faint and all you do is give the person who gave her the bloody nose in the first place, a high-five!"

Everyone stopped to stare at Alice. Edward was still for a moment before he rushed over to me. "Bella, Bella, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Just leave her, she'll be fine in a minute" I heard Lauren say but my head was spinning at a thousand miles an hour and I felt the darkness creeping in around me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**XXXXX**

"What's wrong with her? It wasn't _that_ hard" I heard a voice a say

"She doesn't like blood" Someone else replied, it was a familiar someone

"Bella, Bella!" Alice called and I opened my eyes

Immediately Edward was by my side. "Phew, you scared us there Bella" he said

I smiled weakly, "Sorry"

"Its okay Bella, we were just worried about you is all" He grinned brilliantly at me and I felt a whole lot better

"We have to go" Lauren interrupted us. She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the room. This time he was polite enough to give us a farewell wave before disappearing

Alice sat down heavily on the foot of my bed. "You'd think that this would be enough reason to break up with her" she said grimly

I nodded sadly, why did Edward have to fall in love with her?

"You ready to go?" Alice asked, standing up and holding out her hand to me

I laughed, "You can be my stand-in Edward Alice" I said as I took her hand

**So do you like it? People might have realized that the characters are loosely based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer so  
Edward (Xander), Bella (Willow), Alice (Buffy), Lauren (Cordelia), Mike (Oz, sorta).**

**Next chapter Bella gets herself a boyfriend. Now review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hah, sorry if no one got the Buffy reference. But anyway here's another just for you Ri, I was thinking about it when I was on a walk last night with my dad and found it very amusing, but I doubt anyone else will find it so, except Rielly, ok  
Jasper (Angel) hah, you like?**

**Ok anyways, you don't know how pleased I am to know that my story was a success. I was over the moon when I opened my email box at 7 o'clock tonight, to 42 emails! All for this story! But sadly I only got 13 reviews. Which is amazing actually, the most I've ever gotton on one story but anyway Huge thanks to everyone who read my story and put it on their alerts or favs but I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed. EnchantingBeautifulHypocrite, Melissa, Edwardisthebest, twilightnight101, magicvamp, twilightaddict, LolaluvsEdward, calamityxcooper, P34rls, indigenousbleu, Edward4eva, la mia stella and Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo****

* * *

******I spent the next week and a half hanging out only with Alice and sometimes Rosalie. I couldn't stand to be around Edward because the only thing he talked about was how amazing Lauren was and how fantastic it was to be around her. Alice and I had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, he said we were both just jealous, which didn't hurt Alice but stung me sharply because he was absolutely correct.

Edward's and my relationship took a downturn during biology and I was worried if it would ever recover. The only time I had Edward all to myself was during Biology because Lauren sat at the other end of the room and we weren't allowed to change places. I sat in my seat, waiting for class to start. Edward and Lauren ran in the next minute, looking slightly worse for wear. I watched, a green flame tearing through me, as Edward kissed Lauren before sitting next to me. I wanted so badly to swap places with Lauren, she didn't deserve him, I wanted him so much, but no matter what I did, he would never look at me as more than a friend, and he didn't even seem to be doing that much any more.

"Bella" Edward turned to me.

I sighed and waited for another of his 'Lauren' rants to start. "Yes Edward" I said wearily

"Could you do me a huge favour?" he asked, looking up at me, his green eyes smoldering. It was like he was trying to dazzle me. Just looking into his eyes made me want to do anything to please him

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked warily

"Well I really want to sit next to Lauren so could you change places with her?" He asked sweetly. No not that! Anything but that. Please Edward ask for something else, please

"Um, we're not allowed to swap places" I said, relieved beyond reason

"I know, that's why I have a plan" he said happily.

I smiled back, anything to make him happy. I could live without him for another period, my only period left with him! Who was I kidding, I would die.

Oblivious to my internal struggle, Edward continued. "Lets start a fight, a really loud one and then refuse to do any work together until he has to move us."

"Why can't you just sit with me this period? What's wrong with me?" I asked him, I couldn't start a fight with him, we had never fought in the whole time we had been friends and I didn't plan on starting now. I wasn't going to let Lauren ruin my friendship with Edward no matter what.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella. I just prefer Laurens company and so I want to sit with her." He said innocently but for some reason I completely lost it.

"I can't believe you Edward Cullen! You are the worst friend in existence and I hope you die a slow and painful death with that bitch of a girlfriend over there by your side!" I screamed at him, waving towards Lauren.

He retaliated as well, "I'm glad you think I'm a bad friend because that means that I don't have to put up with your stupid chit-chat that makes me sick. The only reason I ever even pretended to be your friend was because I felt sorry for you because you had no-one else! That's who you are, a sniveling, gross little nerd who thinks that I actually like you!" he yelled back

I faltered. His words stung, I felt like my heart had been ripped into a million pieces and I would never be able to find them all again. "Edward" I whispered, unable to believe it was true.

"Cat got your tongue?" He sneered, "Did you seriously believe that I actually liked you? What a delirious little idiot you are!"

That was the last straw, I felt tears spring into my eyes and start pouring down my cheeks. I grabbed my bag and stormed towards the door. In my haste I fell flat on my face and Edward just watched me, with a furious look on his face. I righted myself and continued walking

"Nice acting Bella" Edward whispered as I fled through the open doorway.

I ran to my truck and flung open the door, jumping in I turned on the engine and was about to get out of there when the radio started. The song was familiar, it was one of me and Edward's favourites and we listened to it all the time when we were alone. I felt my heart break even more, if it was possible and I let the heartbreak wash over me as I broke down and cried until I had no more tears left. When I had finally finished, school was over and a few kids had started making their way home. I looked out my window and saw Alice waving frantically at me, beside her Edward had Lauren pinned against a tree. This brought a new flood of tears but I couldn't face him so I pulled out of the parking lot, half blinded by my tears, the last thing I saw as I left was Edward's eyes shinning brightly with love as he looked at Lauren.

**XXXXX**

APOV:

I am personally going to kill my ass of a brother! He told me what he'd done to Bella in biology and he hadn't sounded sorry in the least. I had been trying Bella all afternoon but she wasn't picking up, and she had every right not to. It was time to have a little chat with Edward, he was turning into a selfish and uncaring jerk and I was going to tell him so.

I threw open the door of his room, flanked by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. He was on the phone, of course. I strolled up to him and grabbed it off him,

"What!" he yelled at me

I tossed the phone to Rosalie, "Sorry Lauren, Edwards a little tied up right now" she said into the phone in her most vicious voice before closing it with a snap.

Edward sat on his bed, wearing his best 'pissed of' look.

"Do you realize what you've done" I screeched at him

"What have I done?" he asked, seriously confused

"You really don't know?" Rosalie asked as she came to stand beside me

"My god how dumb are you?" Emmett laughed

Edward was in for it, my temper was flaring. "Edward, Bella is your best friend! You can't just shove her off!" I yelled, I needed to calm down or I was going to break something.

"I didn't 'shove her off'" he yelled back, "I'm sorry if you don't approve of my girlfriend but Bella is a big girl and she knows how to take care of herself!"

I started jumping up and down angrily. "Edward you said that she was a nerd. You told her that you never really liked her. You called her an idiot!"

"That was all part of the plan. She knew I didn't mean it and I was just following her lead anyway!"

"So that's your excuse; she started it. Primary school kids use that Edward, your seventeen for gods sake!" I screamed at full volume. Jasper came up beside me and started rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down

"And seventeen is old enough to take care of myself without my nosey siblings getting in the way." He yelled back

"I'm just trying to protect my friend, which I more than I can say for you" I shoved Jasper off and started towards him

"Bella can take care of herself; she's not a little baby. I don't need to be with her twenty four hours a day, she should get on with her own life and stop bugging me!" he yelled

I gasped and ran towards him, managing to give him a good, hard punch before I was grabbed by Jasper and held firmly in place.

"What happened to the kind and loving Edward who cared about his best friend and didn't ditch her for some blond haired bimbo," I looked at Rosalie apologetically, "Why do we have this annoying, selfish brat in his place" I spat at him

He glared at me before turning on his heel and storming out the door, but not before he picked his phone up from his bed.

"Hey Lauren sorry about before, Alice was chucking a spaz" I heard him say as he walked of down the corridor.

I stood their fuming and stared at the spot where he had last been.

The silence was broken by Emmett who found the situation extremely amusing. A few seconds later Rosalie had joined him on the floor and I felt Jasper shaking behind me.

"If anyone wants me I'll be in my room" I yelled at them and walked out. I slammed my bedroom door for extra effect and locked it. I decided to try Bella again although I knew she wouldn't answer.

**If you thought the last chapter was sad, whoa. I almost cried writing this and its MY bloody stroy, I know it's sad when you cry at your own story, and i've done it before, but it was just so sad.**

**Ok now you can review and make me happy by telling me how sad it was. I didnt get to watch my torchwood because i was writing this, so you can show your apreciation by reviewing! Please! even if its just to say, 'aww' or 'why did it have to be so damned sad', it doesnt take that long, just review it please. and if you want i will promise to reply and i am working on getting round to everyones stories and i wil review them**

**Elsa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, hope everyone is well and looking forward to going back to SCHOOL, not! I was going to make you wait for this chapter because i thought the longer i waited, the more reviews i'd get. But i really wanted you guys to read this so here it is. I have two dedications for this chapter and probably will for all the next. **

**The first dedication is to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, there are 20 of you but i will still mention you all. indigenousblue, PinkSlytherin, twilightnight101, BreeLovesEddie, P34rls, Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo, Mara, calamityxcooper, LolaluvsEdward, Edward4eva, Magicvamp, orangemice311, xX Twilight PrincessXx, twilightaddict, EnchantingBeautifulHypocrite, jjrenee85, shadmsluv, Cooller, la mia stella and Annie McPengin. **You dont know how thankful i am to all of you

**Second Dedication is to Rielly a.k.a twilightnight101. She is the one who introduced me to both Twilight and FanFiction and i am amzingly grateful to her because i have discovered that Twilight is the most awesomest book in the world. So thankyou so, so much Ri, without Twilight or FanFiction i dont know where I'd be.**

**Just a warning that the chapters might be coming a bit slower because school starts again on tuesday and i am going to be VERY busy because i have swimming monday, wednesday and friday and im guessing soccer on tuesday, thusday which means that i wont be getting home till 6, 6:30 every night and i will be dead on my feet. Although, who knows they may be coming as usual, i really dont know.  
Oh and if your looking for something you could try my Twilight Poem, The Lion and The Lamb, its quite fun, i wrote it one night when twilight was on my mind and i couldnt sleep. And some may want to read my other Twilight story, King Billy the First but i wont mind if you dont cause its pretty crap. Anyways read the story now!**

**I know this authors note is really long but one more thing, I"M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, ANY VOLUNTEERS?

* * *

******

**BPOV:**

When I got home I ran straight upstairs and threw myself on my bed and cried. I'd never known I could cry so much. Finally after about two hours I sat up. What was I going to tell Charlie when he saw me like this? I moved to the bathroom and tried, unsuccessfully, to clean my face and eyes. After I had cleaned myself up as best I could I ran downstairs and left a note for Charlie telling him that I wasn't feeling well and was going to stay in my room for the remainder of the night. Then I went back upstairs and and flopped onto my bed as my phone rang for what seemed like the ten-thousandths time. I grabbed it and turned it off in frustration, I waited a minute until my home phone started ringing. Screaming, I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my head, why wouldn't anyone just leave me alone?!

I heard Charlie get in but couldn't be bothered to go down and meet him. I heard him shuffle around the kitchen for a while until he found my note. He knocked on my door after climbing the stairs two at a time, why did my dad have to care so much? When I didn't answer Charlie opened the door anyway. I looked up at him when he entered, I didn't want him here, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Wow Bells, you look terrible" he said looking down at me

_Well thanks Dad!_ "Yeah I feel pretty bad too" I mumbled

He looked at me concerned, "Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow"

What a brilliant idea! I should have thought of it sooner. I knew I would have to face Edward sooner or later but I would rather it be later than sooner.

"Well see how you feel tomorrow. Do you want any dinner?" Charlie asked. _Yeah right, not your cooking!_ "No I'm fine" I said sweetly

Charlie nodded and left without another word, we were a family of little words.

**APOV:**

If Bella didn't come to school today or at least call me she was in for it. Sure she'd just had her heart ripped apart but she needed to talk to someone or she would give in to despair and be lost forever.

I drove to school with Emmett and Rosalie; I didn't want to spend more time than I had to with Edward and Lauren. When we arrived I searched the parking lot for Bella's truck but I couldn't see it anywhere and it was usually pretty easy to spot. Maybe she was just running late? I highly doubted it.

Lunch with Edward and Lauren was complete hell! They just stared at each other, all gooey eyed. Occasionally Edward would lean down and kiss Lauren passionately; it was like the rest of us didn't even exist. He didn't even ask where Bella was, I don't think he even realized.

PE was bad as well. Edward wouldn't let go of Lauren for a second. He was still furious at me about last nights fight and he wouldn't even look at me, let alone include me in the conversation. And without Bella I was extremely bored and lonely. Seeing as Bella wasn't at school and she hadn't called me, I was going to go to her house after school, whether she wanted to see me or not.

When school finished I tried calling Bella to tell her I was coming over, but of course she wouldn't pick up. Her loss, she was getting me anyway. When I arrived at her house, I banged on the door loudly to make sure she heard. I waited a couple of minutes and then banged again, she wasn't getting rid of me that easily, if I had to I would climb up the tree to her bedroom. Finally after numerous more bangs, the door was opened a crack. I stuck my foot in the door so that she couldn't close it again and barged my way in, despite my size, I am very strong and a lot stronger than Bella. I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"I don't wanna talk Alice" she whined as I threw her onto her bed and sat down next to her

"Too bad" I said, "Now spill!" I commanded

She shook her head violently, "No, no, not now, please no!" The tears started spilling out of her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but more took their place.

"Bella! Don't cry Bella, its okay" I said as I moved closer to her and hugged her tightly

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean t…" her words were cut off as a new wave or tears ran down her cheeks

"Shh, it's alright" I whispered and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to calm her. I sighed; Edward had always been able to calm her down when she was upset way better than I could. But of course he was off with Lauren somewhere

I think Bella was thinking the same thing because she started sobbing uncontrollably, and all I could do was watch her as she cried and hold her tighter to try and comfort her and hold her together. How could Edward do this to her?

After awhile Bella finally calmed down and was able to talk without bursting into tears.

"You don't have to talk Bella, we can just sit"

"No, I need to talk to someone." She looked at me, her eyes huge and scared "What do I do Alice?"

I took her hand, "There's nothing you can do Bella. You just have to get on with your life and maybe you'll find someone who can take Edwards place. Someone special, who will make you completely forget about him." I smiled weakly at her, "And we have to hope that Edward will stop being such a jerk and will realize the error of his ways." I said angrily

She laughed, it was hollow and small, but it was still a laugh. "Will you stay with me Alice, I don't know if I can stand being alone"

I nodded, "I thought you might ask so I came prepared" I said and motioned to my large bag

She smiled, "Thankyou Alice, I don't know what I would do without you" she said, hugging me.

**BPOV:**

Alice said I had to go to school today. She said there was no use staying at home and getting depressed. According to her, the best way to beat depression was to be around lots of people and that was why school was the perfect place. I knew I had to face my fears, but I didn't want to do it so soon. But Alice wouldn't hear of it, "Bella you're going to school and that's that" she said and because of the determined look on her face, that was _that. _

We drove most of the way to school in silence, I was still fuming about having to go and Alice was angry at me for doing so.

"You know he thought you were joking Bella" she blurted out, all of a sudden

"Huh"

"He thought you were just playing along with his plan. He didn't really mean all those things"

I kept my eyes directly on the road in front of me. Edward had looked plain angry, he wasn't that good of an actor. "I don't think he was joking, Alice. I wasn't" I said steadily

She giggled "Yeah well he was and he thought you were"

I blushed, "He may have been joking, but the meaning behind the words was clear. Plus what he said before proves it as well"

She looked at me concerned "What did he say before? He didn't tell me".

We came to a stop in the school car park and I started to get out but she grabbed my arm. "What did he say before Bella?" she said sternly

I sighed, "He said he preferred Laurens company to mine" I said quickly and looked away before she could see the tears in my eyes

"Oh Bella," she said quietly and took my hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"Its alright Alice, it doesn't matter anyway" I said and brushed away a stray tear.

"I shouldn't have made you come" she said, more to herself than to me

"No, its alright Alice. I can do it, I have to face him sometime" and with that I opened the door and stepped out.

The first thing I saw was Edward and Lauren, kissing on a bench. I jumped back into my truck, "No I can't" I said and slammed the door

Alice laughed at me, "It's too late to turn back now. Mr Barner's already seen us" she said and got out

I sighed and crawled over the seat to get out on Alice's side so that I didn't have to look at Edward and Lauren.

Luckily Edward and Lauren decided that they wanted privacy today at lunch, or Alice maybe talked to them, so I didn't have to watch them make puppy dog eyes at each other. Still, I lost my appetite as soon as I walked into the cafeteria because I could still see them. Alice wasn't hearing of me not eating anything though, and practically shoved a sandwich down my throat. As I sat at our table it dawned on me, next period was biology. My unwanted sandwich almost re-appeared as I thought about it and I wondered if anyone would notice if I skipped the rest of the day. Alice guessed what I was thinking and looked sternly at me, "You're not leaving Bella" she said, with a look that made me quiver beneath her. All too soon the bell rang and I was forced into the waiting torcher of biology. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the room so that I couldn't run away.

I hesitated at the door, where was I meant to sit. Lauren was sitting next to Edward in my _old _seat and I didn't know where Lauren sat. I wasn't going to go up to Edward and ask, he was so rapped up in Lauren anyway, I don't think he'd even notice me. Luckily I was saved as the teacher strode in

"Ah Miss Swan, nice to see you've decided to join us today after you little episode with Mr Cullen yesterday" he said sarcastically

I blushed, "Where would you like me to sit sir?" I asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well since you and Mr Cullen find it impossible to co-operate together, Lauren has kindly volunteered to swap places with you, so you will now lab partners with Mike." He said gesturing towards a blond haired boy who I'd never noticed before.

I nodded and started towards my seat,

"Oh and Bella," he asked, "If we have any more…incidents in the classroom, I will have to speak to your parents and you will be getting to know me quite well in detention."

I nodded again and hid my face beneath my hands. Everyone in the class was staring at me, I hated any attention whatsoever and this was worse because it was negative. I had to look up when class began, I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I was already in.

Half way through I felt a tap on my shoulder. I hadn't really been paying any attention to what the teacher was saying, my eyes were glued to Edward and Lauren, much to my annoyance I watched their ever move and it made me even more depressed. There was another tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Mike looking expectantly at me.

"Huh" I said, had he asked me something?

"Do you want to get the equipment or shall I" he asked impatiently

I smiled sweetly at him and he rushed off. I take it I was forgiven

Mike returned and started setting up the equipment. "Um, what are we meant to be doing? I wasn't really paying attention" I asked, blushing

He laughed, "Yeah you were too busy boring holes in the back of Cullen's neck"

I blushed an even brighter red, was it really that obvious?

"Here I'll show you what to do" he said kindly, seeing he had embarrassed me

"Thanks" I smiled at him, I think I was going to get to like this guy.

So, thanks to Mike, biology wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. Mike asked me if he could walk me to my next class. I thought it was a bit strange but he reminded me that he was in my class. I can't believe I had never noticed him before, I had been going to Forks High for like five years and it wasn't such a big school. I guess I just such good friends with Edward and Alice that I hadn't made any others.

When we arrived at gym Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I smiled apologetically at Mike before she bombarded me with questions. She jumped up and down excitedly and didn't even give me time to answer them.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you survive?"

"What did the teacher say?"

"Did he move you?"

"Did he make you sit next to _that_ guy?" she gestured towards Mike

"Who is he?"

"Do you like him?"

"Are you over Edward?"

She paused for breath and I managed to clamp my hand over her mouth

"Shh, I'll talk to you later"

She nodded and I turned to see Mike striding towards us.

"Hey Bella," he then turned to Alice, "I'm Mike" he said and held his hand out to her

"Alice" she said excitedly, shaking his hand wildly.

He smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Alice" he said

We walked over to the breaches and sat down. I was in the middle with Mike and Alice on either side of me. We sat very close but I liked it, he made me feel safe. We chated for awhile and when class finally started, I was surprised to realize that I hadn't thought about Edward for the whole time. I congratulated myself and I knew that I owed it all to Mike. Thinking about Edward made me look over at him but I quickly looked away because he was looking directly at us, and for some reason, glaring viciously at Mike.

* * *

**You like? I know i promised that Bella would get her boyfriend this chapter but it got away from me. She's on her way though, and for those who wanted Edward to be super jealous, YOU GOT IT! yay**

**I dont know what to do about Mike. Originally i was going to have him use her and then try to rape her but its so cliched. cause here i've made him nice and i was thinking maybe she'd fall in love with him and he'd break her heart but i dont know and im open to sujestions, also if any one had any sujestions for and event that should happen or whatever**

**Sorry i'm really not good ar writing romantic parts, i dont know why, i just dont feel comfortable with them for some reason. I have no problem reading them, i just cant write them. Of course if i had a BETA they could fix them up for me!**

**OK HERES THE DEAL, THE RATE AT WHICH I UPDATE DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET. So lets say i get  
20 reviews - i update in a week  
27 reviews - the next 3 or 4 days  
35 or over - i update the next day! (I dont expect to get that many but if i do its going to be VERY hard)**

**NOW GO REVIEW AND THE UPDATE WILL COME SOONER**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My god you guys are annoying. Well here's my part of the bargain. I got 47 reviews! And I asked for 37! I am so happy, I tried to reply to all of them but as I got down to the end of the list (I had 57 emails) I was really too tired. Plus I had to write this. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed but do you really think I'm going to mention all of you? Well actually I am, go to the bottom.**

**It's also dedicated to my favourite poem writers Gaby, aka calamityxcooper, and Moni, aka myf.13. Gaby's stories are crap (I hope she doesn't mind me saying so) but her poems are like they've been written by another person, they are F A B U L O U S!  
And moni's poems are also brilliant and I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you checked them out, there both on my fav authors list. Speaking of which, why don't you read my poem, I think its alright and I would love it if I got reviews (hmm, may even encourage me to write this story quicker)**

**And to everyone who wanted Edward to get rejected, you're in luck. Read on!**

* * *

The week flew by quickly, thanks to Mike. All the classes that I didn't have with Alice, I had with him and I enjoyed them immensely. He was always able to make me laugh and when I was with him I was able to completely forget about Edward and Lauren for a time. The dance was looming and the closer it got, the more depressed I became. It was all everyone could talk about but I wasn't going. Originally me and Edward were going to go together, as friends much to my disappointment. But since then plans had changed and he was now going with Lauren. Alice still wanted me to go but I didn't want to be the only one without a date, everyone would think I was a weirdo. Plus I don't think I could stand seeing Lauren in my place. I wished desperately that Edward would remember our previous arrangement and take me. But I knew that wasn't going to change and so I was definitely _not _going to the dance.

But during biology my plans changed. I was sitting talking to Mike when he brought up the subject. I didn't want to talk about it but he kept bringing it back whenever I brushed it off.

"So are you going to the dance on Monday?" he asked innocently but I could only guess what was going on inside his mind

I shook my head, "No one's asked me"

"Oh, I thought you would have guys all over you" he said

I blushed, what would make him think that?

"Well, would you like to go with me?" he asked me and then continued when I just looked at him, "I really like you Bella, and I want to be more than just a friend. So, will you please go with me to the dance?" I looked into his big blue eyes, they seemed sincere enough

"I..." I hesitated, I was still holding out for Edward but I really wanted to go with Mike. I looked over at Edward's table. He was facing me with a look of pure hatred on his face. I almost jumped out of my seat but then I realized that his look wasn't directed at me, he was looking straight at Mike. His eyes were shooting daggers and it scared me to see him like that. I couldn't work out what was wrong with him. Still it was my life and if he didn't like Mike, I couldn't care less, after all I didn't like Lauren

"Sure, I'd love to go with you Mike" I said, a little louder than necessary

* * *

"Oh my god you have a date!" Alice screamed, it had been a very, very bad idea to tell her. "Oh that's so great Bella, it means we can all go together! You and Mike, me and Jazz, Rosalie and Emmett!" she squealed

I looked at her terrified, the Cullen's would probably scare Mike away. They did make a hell of a lot of noise. "I don't know Alice-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her car, "We need to shop"

I groaned; I hated shopping with a passion. Usually Edward would save me- no, I mustn't think about him.

Shopping wasn't actually that bad. Once I got used to the crowds and the noise, I actually started to enjoy it. Not that I would ever tell Alice, she would never let me live it down. After trying a couple of shops, I found the perfect dress. It was figure hugging and went just below my knees. It wasn't too revealing, which I liked but it made me look good, which I liked even more. Alice chose hers as well and while we were there she made me buy some casual clothes because she thought my wardrobe was full of complete crap.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was worried about Bella. She had been hanging out with that creep Newton for way too long and now she was going to the dance with him. He wanted her to be more than a friend, but I wasn't going to let him. I was Bella's best friend and she always listened to me, I wasn't worried that she would get angry at me.

I walked up to her table. Alice and Rosalie were chatting about the dance and Bella was staring into space, I don't think she even realized that I was there.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked her softly

Her head flew up as if she was startled to see me. "Sure" she said but stayed where she was

I hesitated "Um, in private please"

"Oh" she nodded and stood up. By now Rosalie and Alice had stopped their conversation and were staring at us. What was wrong with these people, why were they so amazed to see me with Bella, she was my best friend, wasn't I meant to be with her?

I felt their eyes in the back of my neck as I walked Bella out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom. She looked scared at what was about to come. I didn't know how to start so I just blurted it out

"Bella I don't like the amount of time you're spending with Newton," I spat his name out like it was venom, "And I don't want you to go to the dance with him" I said

She looked at me upset. Then her expression turned to anger and she started to yell at me

"_You _don't like him do you? Since when did you get to pick who I go out with?"

I stared at her numbly, I didn't know Bella could yell like that. I was so surprised that I could only stare, surprised, at her for a minute until I regained myself

"Because I'm your best friend Bella and I know what's best for you" I said calmly

"You're my best friend?" she choked "You haven't been acting much like a best friend. When was the last time you actually talked to me?"

"I…" I couldn't answer, I talked to Bella all the time didn't I?

"If you actually acted like a friend then I wouldn't need Mike because I would be with you! But because you are unable to be one, I had to turn to someone else and I really like him. I don't care if you don't. I don't like your girlfriend but did I make a fuss when she practically shoved me out of your life! NO!" she paused for breath

I took into thought Bella's words. I hadn't meant to shut her out, I had only thought about Lauren, not the person who I had cared the most about for almost my whole life. I was selfish and I would try to make it up to her. But it was still no excuse to befriend vermin like Mike Newton

"Bella I'm sorry. But I still don't think you should go out with him" I tried to reason with her but she wouldnt listen

"Weren't you listening to anything I said Edward?" she asked, infuriated. "You have a girlfriend whom I don't like, yet I don't kick up a fuss and drag you out of lunch so that I can tell you not to date her, and so it's only fair that I can have a boyfriend whom you don't like and you can do the same for me. Ok?" she yelled, I could tell she was very, very angry so I was going to leave it there when a thought struck me. I was going to have to sacrifice a little but I'm sure Lauren would understand

"Ok Bella but how would you like it if we went to the dance together. Just you and me, together again like old times. How 'bout it, no boyfriends or girlfriends no nothing, just you and me. What do you think?"

She hesitated, she was going to say yes and I was going to be able to keep her away from Mike.

"No" she said

"What?" she never refused me, how could she refuse me?

"I said no. I'm already going with someone. Now I have to go or I'll be late for class" and with that she left. I stood still, Bella had just rejected me. Me! She'd rejected me for some vile little _boy_. I was completely and utterly shocked.

**

* * *

**

ok hoped you liked it.

**The reason why the chapters so short is because i promised you guys a chapter in the next day so i had to write it quickly**

**I'm still looking for a beta so PM me please, otherwise the story is gonna turn out crap when it gets into romantic bits**

**Ok, im not going to do another deal because they're too hard to keep and i dont know how much homework and stuff im gonna get (hopefully not much, EVERYONE SAID YEAR 8 WAS THE BLUDGE YEAR! first term sure wasnt so i hope they cut us some slack) anyways i dont have swimming this week and i'm hoping no soccer either but yeah.  
Im aiming to get at least 100 reviews for this story, (it will make up for the lack of reviews on my 16 other stories) so please review, i loved getting them**

**anyway, chapter dedications for reviewing:  
**P34rls  
Mrs.EdwardCullen1714  
BreelovesEddie  
Keladry of St Vincents  
thatkidsgotwoe  
ARSpunky  
punette101  
xXTwilight PrincessXx  
CarolinaJuliette  
indigenousbleu  
waitingformydearie  
Edwardgirl08  
la mia stella  
CheyanneMarie  
christina  
Shellabella  
elorid'sdragonscrimbit  
Olivia  
Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo  
Better then Bella  
Kayc  
Alyssa Avenged  
vampire-cutie  
twilights.exoticbeauty  
Twilightaddict  
Edward4eva  
laurel  
slowes  
glilgirl11  
FLUERO.BANDAIDS.  
tara123  
Reike90  
ashira megane  
evilpinkyfinger  
Topaz-Sapphires  
I-love-Edward-cullen321  
CrystalHeart01  
SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE  
xxxReTaRdEdxxxTuRtLexxx  
striped.skittles  
ivana  
the mediator9512  
smileyjarvis  
myf.13  
Morning-Sunset  
PinkSlytherin


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm disapointed. No one felt like reading my poem? and i guess that means no one read calamityxcoopers or myf.13's either. You really should, they're really good. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, names are down the bottom.**

**Thankyou to my beta, HarmoniousPie, your the best. Hope you like this chapter and yeah read on. Wow, this has been a really short authors compared to my others. **

**Oh this chapter is dedicated to Jackie, a great friend and someone who says nice things about my writings**

* * *

I stopped a few corridors away from the room that Edward had dragged me into.

_What the hell was that? Did I seriously just decline Edward!? He actually asked me out! The love of my life just asked me out and I said no. Why in earth did I just do that? _I thought as I walked into biology and my answer was right there, Mike. He waved at me across the room and I blushed a deep red. _Couldit be that I was in love with Mike?_ I'd thought that the only person I would be happy with would be Edward but as I sat down next to Mike and my heart beat furiously I had to reconsider.

"Hey Bella, are we still on for tonight?" he asked

"Yeah 'course. Why wouldn't we be?" I said. Did he know about Edward?

"Oh I was just making sure." I sighed in relief, "So what time should I pick you up?"

I hesitated, "Um well I sort of promised Alice that we would go together" I smiled apologetically at him

To my surprise he laughed. "Sure, so what time should I get there?"

"Eight would be good" I said, I was glad he had agreed, I don't know how I would have told Alice if he hadn't.

He chuckled softly, "Don't look round but Cullen is glaring at us."

"Oh god" I whispered. Why couldn't Edward just leave me alone? Wow, that was the first time I'd ever wanted that! Had Mike really changed me that much?

"Shall I glare back at him?" Mike asked, still laughing

At least he thought it was a joke. I shook my head fiercely; I didn't want Mike to get on even worse terms with Edward.

To my relief the teacher walked in and I was saved from any unwanted questions about Edward and me. But through the entire lesson I felt Edward's eyes on my back and I knew he wasn't smiling.

**XXXXX**

I was sitting nervously in Alice's room. The day of the dance had arrived and I was terrified. What if Mike didn't show? What if he didn't like what I was wearing? What if he had just been winding me up and was going to make a fool of me in front of everyone? There were so many 'what ifs', I couldn't understand why I was so nervous.

Alice had spent hours on me, fixing makeup and styling hair. I felt like a Barbie. But when she was finished I had to admit I looked pretty good.

"Wow Bella, your actually pretty" she joked as I admired myself in the mirror. I laughed, maybe I wasn't worthless after all. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting

"Whoa Bella" Emmett said, unable to keep his eyes off me. Rosalie glared murderously at him.  
"Keep your eyes to yourself mister!" she yelled at him and then leaned over and whispered in his ear what seemed like, "Or on me" but I wasn't sure. I sat on the couch and kept my eyes down to hide my blush.

**XXXXX**

**EPOV:**

After getting ready for the dance I decided to go wait downstairs until it was time to go get Lauren. I took one last look at myself in the mirror I thought I looked pretty good, before heading downstairs.

As I neared the bottom, I heard the loud voices of my siblings and I thought I might as well wait with them. I entered the lounge room but stopped dead in the doorway when I saw Bella. Her dress hung tightly around her frame, showing off the immaculate curves of her body. It reached just below her knees and flared out. Her eyelashes where shadowed, making the beautiful brown of her eyes stand out and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink from one of her many blushes. She looked amazing and I moved in closer to get a better look, not taking my eyes off her for a second. She didn't notice me because her eyes were glued to the ground but the others did and they all fell silent as I moved even closer to Bella. When she finally looked up at me I was only a few feet away and she looked startled by my closeness.

_Shit!_ How was I going to explain the reason I was standing so close to her? And why was I actually?

I smiled at her, "You look…nice" I said. Nice? She looked so much more than nice. Her eyes brightened and glittered, making her look a perfect angel. _God, why was I thinking about her this way? _I looked into her perfect eyes and got lost in the depth of them. We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That'll be Mike" she said softly

I reluctantly looked away. _For god's sake, I was a man with a girlfriend! _I moved away from her and mumbled something about having to go pick up Lauren. As I left the room I took one last look at Bella and for some reason she looked sad.

As I drove to Laurens house I took some time to clear my head. Seeing Bella all dressed up and well, beautiful had awoken something inside me. I couldn't work out what it was but I

felt different towards her somehow. Staring into her eyes had made me forget about everything else except her and I liked the feeling. She made me feel warm and safe and amazing. She made me feel special and content with the world if I could just be with her. She made me feel something that I had never felt before. I pulled up at Lauren's house. She was waiting outside for me; the drive had taken longer than I'd thought. I didn't bother to get out and open her door for her like I usually did.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she slammed the door shut. I winced, my precious Volvo

"I was held up, sorry" I said and looked over at her. She was in a tiny dress with a little too many ruffles. Her hair was done up in some elaborate do and her makeup applied heavily. She had tried really hard to look her best but she was nothing compared to the way Bella looked tonight. I looked back at the road and acted as if I was paying attention to it, when my thoughts were really on Bella.

"What's with you Eddie? You seem really distracted" Lauren whined. I had completely forgotten she was in the car

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind at the moment" I said. A lot of thoughts running through my head but all on one person and she wasn't the one sitting next to me in the car, the one I was meant to be in love with.

We entered the school and I drove around looking for a place to park. I was unsure if it was to my dismay or joy that the only space I could find was next to Alice's Porsche.

"Who the hell has a yellow Porsche?" Lauren asked, clearly disgusted.

"Um, my sister" I said, upset that Lauren was being mean to Alice.

"Well your sister has a crappy taste in cars." Lauren said maliciously. Why was she being so rude tonight? I'd bought that car for Alice last year and I didn't see anything wrong with it.

Lauren grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Can you get us some drinks?" she asked in what was meant to be a sweet voice.

I shuddered slightly but did as I was told. I took my time filling two glasses. As I was about to leave I saw Bella standing to the side with Alice. She wasn't looking at me and I followed her gaze to Mike, who was getting drinks. I walked over to him as I needed to get some things straight. He waved at me when he saw me. _The nerve!_

"Its Mike right?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

He nodded

"Well listen up _Mike_. If you're going to be hanging out with Bella, I want to make this very clear. If you hurt her I am going to kill you" I said slowly to make sure he got the message.

"O K" he said, mocking me. I sighed at him, he was so childish, and walked back to join Lauren who was getting impatient.

"What took you so long?" she asked for the second time tonight. I was getting sloppy.

I shrugged, not caring to explain to her.

We talked for awhile but I didn't really pay much attention to her. I was staring at Bella and Mike. Bella seemed so at ease and happy. I watched jealously as she laughed at something Mike said and stroked his hand. I saw Bella blush, nod briefly and stand. Mike took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. I looked on as they danced and laughed. Occasionally Bella would trip and Mike would catch her. It was supposed to be me who caught her! I always had.

"Do you want to dance?" Lauren asked, seeing me staring at the dance floor but not realizing who I was actually staring at.

"Sure" I said and grabbed her hand and led her onto the floor. I moved us expertly so we were as close to Bella and Mike as possible. Over the music the DJ called out instructions to form a circle. We moved next to Bella and Mike and waited for more instructions.

"Now every time the song changes I want the girls to move along to the next guy." The DJ said and started a song. The music was fast and loud and I danced as far from Lauren as possible without drawing attention to it. Lauren was a good dancer and I wondered why I wasn't attracted to her tonight. I knew the answer and I looked over at it. Bella was dancing incredibly close to Mike. Way too close for the sort of dance the music was for. I brought my eyes back to Lauren and fixed them on her, I couldn't bear to watch Bella and Mike. The song finally ended and Lauren moved on. I looked back at Bella; she seemed reluctant to leave Mike and scared to approach me.

The DJ saved me, "Hurry up ladies. You'll be back to your dates in no time, now move to your next partner" he said over the microphone

Bella moved to stand opposite me. She looked like a deer caught in headlights and I wanted to make her feel better. I smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand as a slow song started to play. She looked startled but I motioned around us to where everyone else who were dancing closely with their partners. I put my arms around her waist but she hesitated before draping her arms loosely around my neck. I looked down into her deep, brown eyes and once again, got lost in them. She stared up into my eyes and we swayed to the music. Unintentionally we moved closer until our bodies were pressed against each other and she laid her head on my chest. She felt so warm and pleasant against me and I never wanted to let her go.

"Bella" I whispered into her hair

"Edward" she sighed into my chest

I forgot about everything else except her as our bodies moved as one. We didn't notice when the music stopped, and we kept dancing. We didn't notice either when everyone turned to stare at us, we were interrupted though when the DJ started talking

"Looks like these two got lost in each other" he laughed

Bella pulled away from me with quickly and blushed her brightest red. I reluctantly dropped her hand, it felt like a piece of me had been taken away. I wanted Bella back in my arms. Why hadn't I realized how much I needed my best friend beside me? I was never going to ditch her again, she had become a part of me.

People started laughing and Bella blushed even harder. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want Bella to be embarrassed. Lauren stormed over to me

"What the hell was that Edward?" she practically screamed at me

"It was nothing sweetheart" I said as I pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her. I didn't like public displays of affection, but it was the only way to save Bella. Lauren tried to force my lips open so that her tongue could enter my mouth. I had to let her so that she didn't think anything was wrong, but I shuddered slightly, she tasted all funny and I didn't try to return her kiss. Eventually I pushed her away. The room was silent and I had a feeling everyone was watching us, which, as I looked around, was true. I looked desperately over at the DJ and he immediately took over

"Ok everyone lets move on" he said

I looked over to see who my next partner was. _Oh god, _Rosalie started walking towards me. She was going to give me a hard time, I could tell by the smug look on her face. Luckily the music was quick and fun, not slow and romantic. "Wow Edward, that was really hot!" she laughed

"Shut it Rose, I don't want to hear it" I told her angrily

She laughed, "Be prepared Edward. Look who your next partner is" she pointed to my left

_Shit! _It was Alice! She saw me looking and waved cheekily. I was in for it, big time. Alice would never let me rest. I spent the rest of the song dreading what Alice was going to do to me. Rosalie laughed the whole way through; she said the look on my face was priceless. The song finished way too quickly and Rosalie moved on to her next partner. Alice sauntered over to me.

A slow song started playing and Alice wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. It was as if she was making sure I would run away. I reluctantly put my hands on her hips and waited for the storm to erupt. I didn't have to wait long

"What the hell was that?" she screamed at me.

**Hehe, Do you like it? Next chapter is the rest of the dance and then maybe some of it in Bella's perspective. **

**Oh i have to apologive for a comment made last chapter. calamityxcoopers stories arent crap, there just not very good.**

**I have 120 reviews, lets try for 150 this time k**

**Ok, heres the dedications list**

Edward4eva  
darkimpulse  
twilightknight101  
lia516  
EnchantingBeautifulHypocrite  
glilgirl11  
twilights.exoticbeauty  
montana wilson  
CrystalHeart01

LolaluvsEdward  
Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo  
magicvamp  
Shellabella  
FangsSweetRevenge  
waitingformydearie  
Twilightaddict  
smileyjarvis  
Alyssa Avenged  
Becca  
P34rls  
Green.Winged.Mistress  
AMusicalHeart4LifelessWorlds  
indigenousbleu  
xXTwilight PrincessXx  
the mediator9512  
thatkidsgotwoe  
deathequalsoul  
BreelovesEddie  
CheyanneMarie  
PinkSlytherin  
jjrenee85  
Reike90  
RedCharlie  
FolsomBoogie  
BubblyLit  
ashira megane  
FLUERO.BANDAIDS.  
calamityxcooper  
striped.skittles  
edwardisthebest


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY. I REALLY DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE YOU HANGING THIS LONG I SWEAR. its just at first i couldnt write, then after about a week i finally sat down and wrote this, then i sent it to my beta but she's busy (i think) so she cant do it, then i was waiting avidly for my friend to finish beating it and then we had a few mishaps with sending it back to me. but here it finally is and you have my HUMBLEST APOLOGIES!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Jaqueline although why it took you over an hour to beta i dont know. and dont blame it on your dog. anyways dedicated to jackie who pushed me to write this chapter, and edited even in her sickness  
Oh and a sarcastic thanks for telling my ENGLISH TEACHER about this and getting her to make me enter that stupid writers comp. i just hope to god she doesnt read this.**

BPOV (Picks up from last chapter, where it last left off):

Wow, that was…wow. It almost pained me to look away, our eyes interlocking in a binding trance. My heart beat even faster as I tried to regain the breath that I had forgotten to let pass. I looked sadly down at my lap, sparks had flown. Maybe it meant something, like we were meant to be together. I sighed. I had to stop thinking up impossible possibilities. There was no way that Edward would like _me._ The door was knocked on again and I came back into reality once more.

The room seemed unnaturally quiet and I looked up to see four faces staring at me. Yet another blush took its place on my face and I dropped my eyes to the floor as I exited the room and opened the door for Mike.

"Bella!" He looked startled by my appearance. "You look…"

"Amazing" I supplied, a surge of confidence coming my way. He nodded, still staring and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Alice" I called and waited for the other four to join Mike and me. Painfully slowly, they trooped in, I was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute and I could feel Mike's eyes boring into my back. I looked urgently at Alice and she picked up her pace a fraction. She was tormenting me on purpose I could see the gleam in her eye.

After what seemed like ages, we arrived at the car. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the front while Alice, Jasper, Mike and me had to squash up in the back. It was very, very uncomfortable and awkward. One good thing though was that all the Cullen's, especially Emmett, drove extremely fast. Usually I would be holding onto my seat for dear life with my eyes screwed permanently shut but at the moment I was extremely glad of it.

When we arrived at the dance I started to feel better. Mike offered his hand to help me out of the car and we walked into the gym arm in arm. Once inside Mike turned to me "I'll go get us some drinks Bella, you stay here" he said and I happily obliged. Alice came to stand next to me and I dreaded what she was about to say.

"So..." she began but I held up my hand to silence her. I decided I wanted to enjoy this night with Mike and didn't want to spoil it by thinking only of Edward

"Later" I hissed menacingly and she got the message. We stood in silence, each watching our partners. My thoughts were going to be only on Mike this evening, Edward could wait. I wasn't even going to spare a thought on him or what had happened between us earlier tonight. It shouldn't be so hard, I just couldn't look at either him or Lauren and I would be fine.

I focused my gaze back on Mike but my deal with myself over Edward was broken when I saw him and Mike talking by the drinks table. What could he possibly want? Could it be about me? Did he maybe care about me a tinny tiny bit? I shook my head, bad thoughts Bella, bad thoughts. I looked at Alice, hoping she hadn't noticed the scene playing out in front of us. No luck! Why did Alice always have to notice everything?

"What do you think their talking about Bella?" she asked slyly

I shook my head and proceeded to ignore her. I turned my attention back to Edward and Mike and watched them anxiously until Edward stormed off and Mike started back to me. He had a broad grin on his face and I could only guess that it had something to do with Edward.

He reached me and took my hand. His hand felt nice in mine, as if it was meant to be there. He gestured to a table and we headed over to it. He pulled my chair out for me like a real gentlemen and I laughed. It was a real laugh and it felt good. I opened my mouth but hesitated. Did I really want to know? Mike realized what I was about to ask so I didn't have a choice

"That Edward dude seems very over protective of you" he laughed

Oh god, what had he said. Mike laughed again when he saw me

"You look like you've seen a ghost" he said, "Don't worry about Edward. He only said that if I hurt you he'd kill me"

What! My mouth hung open which made Mike laugh even harder. What could Edward possibly mean by that? Maybe he felt something for me? No, but maybe he still felt responsibility over me. Maybe our friendship wasn't over after all.

I stopped myself, I couldn't hope, it would only make disappointment hurt more. As much as I had promised myself that I wasn't going to think about Edward and that I wasn't going to hope, I found myself doing so and only half listening to Mike. I absentmindedly stroked his hand and laughed at suitable intervals. I was brought back into reality though when Mike suggested the unthinkable

"Do you want to dance Bella?" he asked

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. He had seen me in PE, didn't that give him the idea that I couldn't dance to save my life.

"I don't dance" I said shyly

He just laughed at me. "Everyone dances Bella don't be silly. I'll look after you I promise"

I hesitated, I really didn't want to make a fool of myself but he was so sweet. I nodded and he held his hand out for me to take.

We made our way onto the dance floor. I was hesitant at first, only making small movements but after awhile I got into the music and started to dance properly.

"See, you're a great dancer Bella" Mike said but at that moment my body decided to prove him wrong and I tripped. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground but instead I fell into something soft and warm. I opened my eyes to Mike's smiling face directly in front of me

"I told you I'd look after you Bella" he said. He held me in his arms for a moment before placing me upright again and we continued to dance. I laughed, I was actually enjoying this. Although I fell a couple of times Mike was always there to catch me.

The DJ spoke up "Can everyone please form a circle please." He said

Mike ushered me into the forming circle. "Now every time the song changes I want the girls to move along to the next guy." The DJ said and started the music

As the song progressed I moved closer and closer to Mike. I was having a blast and was sad when the song ended and it was time for me to move along to my next partner. I looked over to see who it was and to my horror, it was Edward. How was I supposed to not think about him when I was dancing with him?

I hesitated, I really didn't want to go but Mike gave me a little shove to encourage me and reluctantly I walked over to him. I was terrified at what was going to happen. Would he completely ignore me or would he be friendly.

To my disbelief a slow song started to play. As if I wasn't nervous enough already, no it had to be a romantic dance. Edward reached out and took my hand. Reluctantly I wrapped my arms around is neck, although I draped them as loosely as possible. He on the other hand put his hands tightly on my hips and dragged me close so our bodies were pushed together. _What was he doing? _I looked up at him, a question forming on my lips. But when my eyes met his smouldering deep green eyes it vanished. _Why was he looking at me like that? What was that emotion present in his eyes? _We swayed simultaneously to the music as we looked once again into each others eyes. We pressed even closer to each other and I laid my head on his chest. All thoughts of Mike or anything else except Edward and me disappeared when he rested his chin softly on the top of my head. I heard him whisper something into my hair as we stayed pressed together. I was in complete bliss as the music played peacefully around us but I didn't pay attention to it. I whispered his name over and over again in my head.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and I reluctantly moved my head from its comfortable position on his chest to look up at him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking around wildly. At that moment I realized that there was no music playing and I flew out of his warm embrace at lightening speed. My face felt on fire from the blush that was so bright. I looked wildly at him as people around us started to laugh and I became even redder, if it was possible. I took a step back when Lauren stormed over to Edward. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there dumbly as they interlocked lips. Did that dance really mean nothing to him? Could he have been leading me on? Maybe it was to try and get me away from Mike. I took another clumsy step backwards and tripped. I hoped to god that someone would catch me but nobody did and I hit the floor with a loud thud. I stayed crumpled on the floor, not wanting to open my eyes to see Edward and Lauren together. I had thought that maybe the dance had changed our relationship but I guess I was wrong, very wrong. Edward was obviously completely in love with Lauren, he was probably pretending that I was her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and reluctantly opened my eyes, I was going to have to face facts. Mike knelt in front of me with concerned eyes

"Bella are you okay?" he asked worriedly

I nodded weakly and took the hand he offered me. He hauled me up from my spot on the ground and thankfully led me out of the gym. I don't know what I would have done if he had taken me back to the dance floor. We sat outside and I let the cool, brisk air help me to grasp what had just happened.

We sat side by side in silence for which I was grateful. I needed to work some things out.

First of all, could Edward possibly have felt anything? _No. _But what could he have been feeling? _I had no idea but I had seen something present in his eyes that I recognized from the way Jasper and Alice looked at each other. Could it have been the love I was thinking about? I couldn't get my hopes up, the way he had acted afterwards pointed to negative._

Secondly, was I going to be able to face him after tonight? _Probably not but I was going to have to. _

I glanced at Mike, he looked deep in thought. Thirdly, how did I feel about Mike and was I going to be able to put Edward and the dance behind me so that I could give him my complete attention and love? _I liked Mike, a lot but did I love him or was it just friendly? _

I shivered involuntary. I felt Mike move beside me and in no time flat his jacket was around my shoulders. I looked up and his light blue eyes bore into mine. I felt it, _yes it was love. _

"Bella?" he whispered, leaning towards me

I looked up at him with full eyes, hoping to give him his answer. He leaned even closer and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to capture mine. His kiss was slow and soft and beautiful. I felt electricity shoot through me and my toes curled in pleasure. After a while we drew apart and he brushed his fingers softly across my cheek. I moved closer and rested my head on his shoulder. When he didn't object I let my whole body sink into him and I relaxed completely. He was warm and comfortable. He rubbed my hand soothingly and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt completely safe in his arms. We sat in comfortable silence and I felt myself slipping away. After a while I fell asleep, warm and safe in his comforting arms.

**Ok, i know that Mike is really starting to anoy you. hes really pissing me off aswell but for the sake of the story i must keep him in.  
The next chapter should be up as soon as either of my best friends Bea or Jackie to beta it**

**Oh and thankyou harmoniuspie for offering to beta and doing a couple of stories but im guessing your busy and so i'll just leave you alone. of course if your set on doing it then you can but whatever**

**And one more thing before i put the dedications list up. Calamity Coopers stories arent 'not very good' they are very good (happy gabs?)**

**Oh and Rielly, every review submitted equals that person sticking their tounge out at you so i beat you**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:  
**EllaAngel  
indigenousbleu  
orangemice311  
shadow-wolf  
xxxReTaRdEdxxxTuRtLexxx  
Twilightaddict  
myf.13  
punette101  
Alyssa Avenged  
Stormy Bella  
LolaluvsEdward  
Edward4eva  
magicvamp  
CrystalHeart01  
Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo  
XxRosalinexX  
christina  
BreelovesEddie  
Malliesmithrocks  
Music ADD  
FolsomBoogie  
bleedinglove93  
year1989rocks  
SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE  
XXFallenAngelXX  
swishpot  
SignedSealedWritten  
P34rl  
jjrenee85  
the mediator9512  
bite-me-edward-C.  
Olivia  
Jackie (luv ya)  
calamityxcooper  
Socialxxhazard  
anni93  
s m Neal  
Reike90  
striped.skittles  
rainydayB  
ellabella13  
BubblyLit  
hellena8989  
ashira megane  
sandix  
RedCharlie  
darkimpulse  
glilgirl11  
montana wilson  
PinkSlytherin  
FLUERO.BANDAIDS.  
twilightknight101

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly, thankyou to everyone who reviews, they made my day. Im suprised at how many of you actually like Mike, i despise him but of course he will be removed of shortly and then edward and Bella can get together. **

**I did a bella yesterday and now i cant walk properly. In soccer i was running for the ball and i tripped over my own shoelaces and went _splat _on the ground. i pulled a ligament and may have torn this other thing in your knee that i cant remember the name of. **

**  
Oh and im sorry everyone who was looking forward to 'Alices Little Rant' but i realized that she has nothing to be angry about cause she wants edward and bella to be together, so i fased that bit out and im sorry for disapointing to you**EPOV:

* * *

_A slow song started playing and Alice wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. It was as if she was making sure I wouldn't run away. I reluctantly put my hands on her hips and waited for the storm to erupt. I didn't have to wait long_

"_What the hell was that?" she screamed at me._

I hesitated, what was I supposed to tell her?

"I…don't know" I said truthfully. She wouldn't buy it I knew but I didn't know what else to say

She looked sceptically me but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the way Bella had felt against me. It didn't work. Alice was too small and she felt like a burden rather than an asset.

"What are you trying to do Edward?" she asked sarcastically, she already knew.

"Nothing Alice but I need to get out of here. Let me go." I said. I needed to clear my head. But she kept her arms tight around my neck. I tried to wiggle free but she didn't let me go.

"Why do you need to go Edward?" she asked playfully, tormenting me

"I can't tell you I just really need to get out of here. Please Alice"

She glared angrily at me, "No funny business" she said, loosening her grip enough to let me slide underneath her arms.

I headed outside to see if it could help clear my head. But it did no such thing, if I had stayed inside I would have been better off. Because the sight that met me sent a burning wave of emotion all through my body and I could almost feel my heart tearing. In front of me Mike and Bella sat, completely unaware of my presence because they were solely interested in the passionate kiss they were sharing. I stood dumbly for a moment before tearing off into the woods surrounding the school. I didn't know why what I had just seen had affected me so much but I continued running, I couldn't go back and face them again.

As I ran I felt my eyes prick. I pretended it was from the wind in my eyes at the speed of my running but I knew it wasn't. It was because of Bella and Mike. I ran and tried to leave all unwanted thoughts behind me but it was no use, they kept catching up and overtaking. I kept running though until I finally exited the woods, I was on a beach but I didn't know where and I didn't care. I collapsed on the sand and looked up at the stars. They soothed me a little but made me sad. I tried to fight the tears that attempted to make their way out of my eyes, after all I didn't have any real reason for them. But they wouldn't leave and in the end I just let them flow. I rolled up into a ball to try to keep the bits of my heart together. Why was I acting this way? I could only work out one reason why, at this moment, I was sobbing like a little kid or why, when I head found Mike and Bella, my heart was torn into tiny little pieces. The answer was love. Not friendly love, although that was what I'd hoped, but real true love. I was in love with my best friend Isabella Swan but she was not in love with me. I guess it was how the world worked but it seemed so unfair.

After realizing what was wrong with me I was able to stop my tears. I turned and looked back out the waves as if asking them for help. I didn't know what to do. If I went back I would have to watch Mike and Bella together everyday, but if I didn't I would never get to see her beautiful face, plus Alice would find me eventually. Could I tell her my feelings about her? It could either make or break our relationship and I really didn't want the latter. But did our dance earlier tonight really mean nothing to her? It had meant so much to me, wouldn't it have had to have some significance.

I lay there, watching as waves crashed to the sand. I watched as a bit of bark was tossed around in them. I was like that bit of bark, too weak to escape, held in the clutches of a mean and powerful being. A being that used and batted you until you were no more. For the bark, that being was the see but for me, it was love. Unrequited love. Love that shouldn't exist but did.

Finally I made the decision to return and just live with Bella and Mike together. I hoped that just seeing her smiling face would be enough to restrain me from anything drastic. I stood up, ready to go but realized I didn't know where to. Just as I was about to set off in the direction I hoped I had come in my phone rang

"Hello?" I answered tentatively, if it was Alice I was in for it

"Edward! Where the hell are you?" Alice screamed into the phone. Yes she was going to kill me

I looked around at my surroundings. "Well truthfully Alice, I have no idea" I said

"What" she spluttered. "How do you propose to get home?"

"I…I don't know" I said truthfully, "Sort of just head in the direction I think I've come from I guess"

"Don't do that Edward! You'll get completely lost. Look at your phone and see where you are and I'll come pick you up" she said, taking charge of the situation

I took the phone away from my ear and held it out in front of me. It was difficult to see, the only light being from the moon and stars.

I held the phone up to my ear again "I'm somewhere called First Beach, La Push" I said

"My god Edward, how'd you get that far?" she asked, her voice still louder than normal

I shrugged, "Can you come pick me up or shall I walk home?" I didn't want to talk to Alice about why I was here

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes ok. Don't go anywhere" she warned and then hung up

I looked back at the topsy sea and found the same piece of bark. It was still being battered around but it had managed to stay on top of the water, could I do that too? As I watched the sea quietened and the waves became gentle. The piece of bark was softly drawn the shore. It lay on the sand at me feat, only small waves washing over it every now again. Was it possible that I, like the bark, could be released from loves clutches? Could love be kind enough to let me go? I walked over and picked the bark up, it looked out of place in my hands. It was weathered and warn yet still strong. I hoped that I could stay that way. I placed the bark down on the sand again but it still didn't seem right. It looked lonely and out of place. It seemed it was meant to be in the waves. I picked it up once more and threw it as hard as I could back into the sea. I waited for the waves to pick up, to swallow it, devourer it, but they stayed calm. They seemed to look after it as they carried it away. Maybe, just maybe something like that could happen to me.

The horn honked and I turned around to Alice and her Porsche. There wasn't anyone else in the car which was probably a bad sign. It meant she wanted to talk.

I walked over and slammed the door as I sat heavily in my seat and stared out the window

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I looked over at her, her eyes where full of concern for me. I really loved my sister, she was always there for me, one of my best friends, but I didn't want to talk

"Guess" I said gruffly

She smiled cheekily. "You're in love with Bella and you caught her and Mike kissing" she said

My mouth hung open, wow she was a good guesser. My reaction made it impossible to deny the truth of what she'd said so I sunk further into my seat and nodded sadly. She didn't say anything and we were silent for the rest of the way home

Alice swung into the garage. "She feels the same way about you" she whispered as she got out, "tell her while there's still time"

I stayed in my seat thinking over what Alice had said. 'She feels the same way about you' could only mean one thing and it couldn't be true. Did she actually think that Bella might like me? I'd completely ditched her for an idiot, plus we were only friends. Maybe she thought that it was worth a try, it wouldn't affect her if Bella and I weren't friends anymore. Maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she was sick of being left out when me and Bella went off together and wanted us to break up. No, Alice would never do that, she loved us both and I knew that she loved us both together, but what else could she be playing at.

After thinking about it I decided to just ignore what Alice had said, she probably didn't mean any of it. I got out of the car and headed indoors. I heard voices in the lounge room and so I headed in that direction, I was in need of some fun.

Once inside the room I immediately turned to go. Bella was there, I guess she would have to be if she was staying with Alice for the night. But to my dismay, so was Mike and she was sitting on his lap. I started edging backwards but Emmett caught sight of me before I was able to make my get away

"Come on Edward and join in the fun. We were just talking about how much fun the dance was" he called

Everyone turned towards me, there was no escape now. I looked at all of them in turn, they all had bright menacing smiles on their faces. They wanted to get me. I looked last at Bella and stopped there. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dancing, making her look the perfect angel. When she caught me looking she dropped her gaze and blushed. I looked away, the last thing I wanted to do was make my siblings or Mike suspicious. Although, if he broke up with Bella then I might have a chance. No, I couldn't do that to her. I peeked again at her bright face, I couldn't take it away from her, she was so happy. I had to live with it.

Emmett coughed, "So where were we?" he asked, "Oh yes, Mike and Bella how was your night?"

Bella's blushed even harder, something was coming and I had a feeling I really didn't want to hear it

"I see something happened" Emmett said and everyone started to laugh. Everyone except me that is

"I have to go call Lauren" I interrupted. Anything to get out there

"Yes Edward that might be nice" Rosalie said sweetly, "seeing as you left us to take her home!" she finished, not so sweetly. Oh god, I had forgotten about Lauren, what was I going to do with her?

I nodded and almost ran out the door.

XXXXX

I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling. The laughter of my siblings downstairs had ceased long ago but I was unable to sleep still. I stood up and headed for the door, maybe if I took a walk I would be able to. I didn't know where I was actually heading but my feet had a mind of their own. I realized though when I came to rest outside Alice's door. So maybe it wasn't my feet that were doing the directing, it was my heart. I pushed the door open gently and looked inside.

The first thing I saw was the lump on the floor that was Bella. Her delicate face was surrounded by an old patchwork quilt of Esme's that held nothing to her beauty. She was stunning when she was asleep, her guard completely down, her face a ghostly white without its usual pink tinge. Her dark eyelashes fluttered peacefully in time to her steady breathing. Even without her big brown eyes, her face was that of a goddess and I longed to reach out and touch her. I took a step forward but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to the angry face of Alice

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed

I didn't say anything, with Alice that was probably better

"You better be able to explain yourself mister or you are in for it big time" her hushed voice was still as menacing as it would have been if she was shouting

"I…I just wanted to see her" I dropped my eyes to the ground in shame

She sighed beside me, "Tell her" she whispered kindly

I walked over to Bella, who was still sleeping soundly. I knelt down beside her and brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen over her face. I tucked it behind her ear and then leaned over

"I love you" I whispered. It felt good to get it out, to tell her. Even if she wasn't listening it was a weight off my chest

I stood and slowly walked away from the sleeping beauty. I paused to squeeze Alice's hand and look one last time at Bella before Alice closed the door. I walked slowly and dejectedly back to my room where I fell asleep at last.

**I cant believe i actually do this list, it takes me ages. anyway here it is and thankyou honeylog, i love ya and your the bestest. oh and calamityxcooper, twilightnight101 and myf.13 aswell**

**oh and all random reviewers, if you leave your email address then i'd be happy to email you whenever i update**

myf.13  
darkimpulse  
calamityxcooper  
Edward4eva  
Buttons.  
ashira megane  
Clairvoyant Muse  
EllaAngel  
RoGueSurfer  
Bella-eclipse  
kaosgurl00  
Gina  
Music ADD  
twilightlover08  
P34rls  
s m Neal  
deelovestwilight  
dancing jordan  
year1989rocks  
the mediator9512  
its.just.jaimie  
Geneve22  
xXLadyMaiaXx  
AccidentalLove  
indigenousbleu  
glilgirl11  
swishpot  
Reike90  
FolsomBoogie  
honeylog


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So i dont have anything to say except that the host is BRILLIANT, its no twilight of course but i still love it **

**this chapter is dedicated to Rielly (twilightnight101) for our band, Fatal Bite (i came up with the name) and the songs we're writing TOGETHER. so send me it, NOW!**

**Filler chapter that is pretty terrible and boring**

**BPOV:**

My eyes fluttered open; I don't know what had woken me. I felt a slight moist patch on my cheek. Had I been dribbling? I didn't think I did that anymore.

I heard something move in the doorway and I looked up to see Alice and the retreating figure of...was it Edward? What would he be doing in Alice's bedroom? Subconsciously, I raised my hand to my cheek.

I waited for Alice to return to her bed, and watched as she went to lay down.

"Alice?" I asked quietly. She jumped up, startled. Obviously she hadn't realized I was awake.

"Bella" she said breathlessly. She put her hand over her heart to try and calm it and relaxed back into her bed

"Alice why was Edward in your room?" I asked her

She blushed. Alice Cullen actually bushed! I had only ever seen her blush before when she was with Jasper, this must be big.

"Alice." I said warningly.

She mumbled something so quiet that I couldn't pick up what she said. Why was she so embarrassed about this?

"Alice?" I asked sweetly. I was going to get this out of her

She sighed, "He was giving you a good night kiss" she said

I gasped. _What! _Why the hell was Edward giving _me _a good night kiss? I stared blankly at Alice, I must have misheard her.

"What" I stammered. I couldn't form a coherent sentence

She sighed dramatically, "I knew you would take it this way. Edward came here to give you a good night kiss. He still loves you," she said slowly

I felt my cheeks burn and I fell dramatically onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. What was Alice talking about? Edward had made it quite clear that he didn't want me around any more. I fingered the spot on my cheek which had been wet awhile ago. Had Edward's perfect lips really touched that spot?

"Go to him Bella" Alice said quietly

I sat up quickly. _Go to him! _What was Alice thinking? I couldn't just waltz into his bedroom at this godforsaken hour! Alice was obviously suffering from sleep deprivation or something.

I stared at her; I could almost feel my eyes bugging out of my head. She has _got _to be kidding me

Alice smiled slightly "Go to his room now Bella and straighten things out." she said sternly and I cowered away under her gaze.

I nodded and stood up hastily. Once outside Alice's bedroom I leant against the door. I didn't really have any choice. I could sleep in the corridor; Alice would _not _let me back into her room until I confronted Edward. I sighed heavily; I was going to have to face my greatest fear. I walked slowly to Edward's room and knocked softly on the door. There was no reply so I pushed it open slightly and stuck my head around so that I could see into the room.

I looked over the familiar room; I had been in here so many times before. My eyes eventually rested on the mound in the middle of the large bed. Edward was asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and closed the door quietly before turning back and walking quickly back to Alice's room. I opened the door quietly, hoping she had fallen asleep. No luck!

"That was not long enough to have a heart felt discussion Bella!" she yelled when I entered

"He was asleep," I said and sat back onto my bed

She shook her head, "Not good enough, go wake him up, I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled smugly and I opened my mouth to argue

"No buts Bella. Go!" she said, authority ringing in her voice. Why did she always have to have such power over me? I grumbled as I got up and moved to the door.

I didn't bother knocking on Edward's door; I knew he would be asleep. I moved to his side

"Edward," I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently

He opened his eyes, "Bella what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes full of sleep and something else…joy?

"Alice said I had to talk to you." I said, making a face

He laughed and sat up, moving over to make room for me in his bed. I looked at it hesitatingly, was I really on good enough terms with my former best friend to share his bed? He didn't let me answer my own question; instead he leaned over and picked me up, placing me softly beside him. I shuddered from the cold and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body, he felt amazing

"So what did she want us to talk about?" he asked, smirking.

I shook my head, "I don't know" I said truthfully and looked up at him, "She just won't let me back into her room until we talk so…" I trailed off. I didn't know how I was planning to finish my sentence but it didn't matter as I stared into his beautiful mesmerizing eyes

"You could stay here with me," he said in a somewhat seductive manner, which I'm sure was an accident.

I was sure he was joking but as I looked into his shimmering, honest eyes I had to reconsider. He looked dazzlingly at me and it was impossible to say 'no'.

"Good." he said when I nodded and pulled me down into the sheets, his arm still wrapped tightly around me

"Edward," I said after a moment

"mmhmm" was his sleepy reply

"Why are you so suddenly acting like the old Edward? The one before Lauren and Mike?"

He sat up, "Because I realized that you're the true friend and that Lauren is an idiot and nowhere near as beautiful or intelligent as you and that I love you more than her." he smiled and waited for his answer to sink in

'Oh" I said when it did. Edward liked me better than Lauren! Finally he had chosen me! And he said he loved me. That was nice, I loved my best friend too. I settled more comfortably into his chest and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

It occurred to me that I no longer thought of Edward the same way. I no longer felt love for him, well I did, I felt love as in friendship love but nothing more than that. Which was great unrequited love was bad and I was glad that it no longer burdened me.

I found it difficult to get to sleep because Edward's heart was pounding so hard. I wondered why that was. I tried to move away so that I could get some peace but he held me tightly against him and I really didn't want to move. Eventually though I fell asleep to pleasant dreams.

**XXXXX**

**EPOV:**

I looked down at the angel in my arms. Her beauty still amazed me and what surprised me, was how I had never noticed it before. I didn't see how someone could ignore such a distinctive, lovely face such as hers.

I knew that in some ways I was just being jealous and selfish. Some would think that I only wanted Bella because someone else wanted her also. I knew that that wasn't true although it had made me realize my true feelings. Rosalie and Emmett would probably tease me but Alice and Esme would stand by me…I hoped.

I didn't want to fall asleep. In sleep I would forget about who was here, in my arms. I may never have this experience and I wanted to savor it, I never wanted let go of her.

**A/N: Review! or i wont update. mwhahaha. AND read my rosalie/emmett story and review that**

Edward4eva (yes your top)  
fanpirevjj  
magicvamp  
Clairvoyant Muse  
dazzledbyedward101  
ashira megane  
hellena8989  
Geneve22  
loverockstar  
marinasensei  
stephyy  
P34rls  
lia516  
its.just.jaimie  
minnow101  
CrystalHeart01  
kaosgurl00  
Olivia  
Alyssa Avenged  
cherryXBliss  
Music ADD  
MakeMeACullen  
indigenousbleu  
the mediator9512  
year1989rocks  
EllaAngel  
swishpot  
McFressie  
glilgirl11  
missteque  
darkimpulse  
myf.13  
calamityxcooper  
Reike90  
FLUERO.BANDAIDS.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am terribly sorry. i know i've been so mean. BUT i have been very busy and was away for part of the week, so... anyway, i finished the story! i've written it all out, now all i have to do is type it all out and fix up bits. so you'll be happy to know that there is a happy ending coming soon :D**

**This is for my best friend (i hope) jackie. Can we please stop fighting? you are not evasive, annoying or stupid and you DO NOT have a funny walk**

EPOV:

I parked my car in its usual space next to Rosalie's. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out so I could open the door for Bella before she could do it herself.

"Thanks Edward" she laughed, stepping out gingerly. I took her hand and we headed towards the school building.

"Bella!" someone called from behind us. I didn't recognize the voice but Bella obviously did because she whipped around at lightening speed. When she saw the person her face immediately brightened.

"Hey Mike" she called and dropped my hand to walk over to him. My arm felt heavy and weak without hers to hold it up. I watched as Mike rapped his arms awkwardly around Bella's delicate frame. I seethed with hatred for this _boy _who was holding _my _Bella.

To my relief, she pulled away from him and I let out the breath I had been holding in. She was going to come back to me! But I watched instead in horror as, instead of walking away from the vile creature like I'd hoped, she leaned over and pecked him on his mouth. I blanched. How could she do that? I had to turn away in disgust when he deepened the kiss, it was getting way too much for me to bear. I stormed off towards homeroom, kicking a trash can in anger. I had to accept that Bella was with Mike but it just tore me up inside whenever I saw them together.

I was stopped on my journey by the last person I wanted to see; Lauren.

"Hey Eddie" she crowed and I had to hold back a shudder.

"My name's Edward not Eddie" I said.

She shrugged and pushed her body further against mine. She leaned down and tried to kiss me but I turned my head away just in time. She pulled back in surprise, searching my face questioningly

I turned away, not wanting to meet her eyes that I knew would soon be filled of hurt because of what I was about to do to her.

"I can't do this anymore Lauren. I just can't" I sad softly. I heard her gasp

"Are you dumping me?" she asked. I nodded

"_You _are dumping _me_?" she said again, not able to grasp what I was telling her. I nodded again although I wasn't sure if it would do any good.

"It's because of Bella isn't it?" she asked, her voice suddenly nasty.

"It's none of your business" I snarled. How dare she talk of Bella that way!

"I can't believe you're dumping me for her!" she screamed. I threw a withering glance at her.

"She's better than you in so many ways. I don't know why I put up with you for as long as I did." I spat. That struck a chord. Her face fell and tears came into her eyes. I was suddenly filled with pity. Who was I to do something like that to her? I was breaking her heart and then telling her how bad she was.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said softly. She shook her head and turned away. I caught her arm and turned her back towards me

"It was good while it lasted" I tried but she just glared at me. I sighed

"I am truly sorry. I just can't be with you any more. I'm sure you're an amazing woman and I hop you'll be happy soon." I said and then let her arm go. I felt terrible. She shook her head and her eyes turned angry once more

"You're a jerk Edward. All you can ever think of is your precious Bella. You're not forgiven and I will get you back. You or Bella" she screamed and then turned and ran. She was right, I was a jerk. I had no right to hurt her the way I had, she was right not to forgive me. But hurting Bella? Bella hadn't done anything to her, or not purposely. I couldn't bring myself to image what would happen if Bella was hurt. I would never forgive myself. Being with Lauren was better than Bella getting hurt.

I sat down heavily in my homeroom seat. I didn't even notice as the teacher entered and gave the notices. I was too involved in my thoughts. I walked numbly to my first class but brightened when I remembered Bella was in it. Now I hurried; this was my one class with just Bella. No Mike or, _shudder_, Lauren.

I made sure that she noticed me this time, sitting in a seat visible from the door. I watched it, waiting for her to enter. She smiled when she saw me and came to sit beside me, dumping her books heavily on the table.

"Hey where'd you go before?" she asked, sounding somewhat sad. Why was she sad? She didn't want to be with me, she wanted to be with Mike. She did didn't she?

"I had something to do before class," I said, "Plus you seemed perfectly fine without me. You wanted to be alone with Mike, I understand" I tried to keep the hatred out of my voice at the mention of her boyfriend's name. I didn't want her to be angry at me. I don't think I'd be able to survive if that were the case.

She sighed and took me hand in hers, caressing it tenderly. She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with emotion; with love. Love for _me. _And it made me love her even more.

"Edward I will never _not_ need you. I love you with all my heart and would never want to let you go." She said seriously and I believed her. Believed that she actually loved me like she said she did and it filled my whole being with happiness. _She loves me! She said she loved me! _Kept rolling through my head and although I knew that she didn't love me as I loved her, I couldn't shut the little voice off. I was over the moon.

"I love you too Bella" I said in a deep, meaningful voice. She had no idea how much I loved her and sadly, she would never know.

When the teacher entered she tried to pull her hand away but I wouldn't let her. Her hand felt right in mine and I wasn't going to let her take it away. It was these little things that were going to sustain me.

And so we sat, through the entire class, our hands never moving from the loving position they were in.

BPOV:

As I walked to class, I decided to get it off my chest. He would just take it that I loved him as a friend but it would make it easier for me to move on; once I saw that he couldn't love me back I would be free. I sat down and took his hand lovingly in my own.

"I love you with all my heart Edward, I would never want to let you go" I said. Ok, I had poured my heart out, now time for it to be crushed.

"I love you too Bella" he said thickly. When I looked up at him, I saw that his eyes were burning with the same emotion, exactly the same. I drew back in confusion. Could it be? No. I had misread his eyes, it was easily done. Eyes could be so tricky. But still, the amount of emotion in his voice…

I had expected, even wanted, to get my heart crushed but now here it was, soaring high on hope. How was I supposed to move on when there was a possibility, even if it was tiny, that he loved me? Not loved me as a friend but as I loved him, as a lover. How could I when there was a possibility that we could finally be together, even after all we'd been through. Sure, I wanted to be with Mike, but I had known Edward my whole life and I still loved him and probably always would, no matter where my life took me. If I could choose between the two boys, I would pick Edward in a heart beat. He was my one and only true love and I would never be able to truly forget him. I would only be able to move onto Mike if I knew for certain that I couldn't be with Edward. And now I wasn't sure. What if he actually wanted me but I moved on and he never told me. _No Bella, _I scolded myself. I couldn't let myself get carried away. I was going to have to move on to Mike.

The teacher came in and I remembered Edward's hand in mine. Quickly, I tried to pull away, hoping no one had noticed. But Edward's hand held mine firmly, making it impossible for me to resist. Plus, why would I want to? It felt wonderful, truly amazing. His hand was caressing mine almost lovingly. Although I'm sure he didn't mean it that way.

All wonderful things come to an end though and all too soon, class ended and we were forced to pull away. But luckily, as soon as we were out of the classroom, just as my hand was starting to feel empty, he grabbed my arm and, pulling me towards him, kissed me softly on the cheek. I felt my face turned to brightest of reds as he pulled away

"See you at lunch" he laughed cheekily, obviously noticing my blush. He turned and turned towards his next class, a bounce evident in his step.

I felt my cheek where he had kissed me. It tingled almost painfully so but still it sent wave after wave of happiness through my body. It was A million times better than when Mike had kissed me. I sighed as I headed off to Spanish. I was never going to get even a little bit over Edward. Mike had no chance what so ever. I mean, if Edward kissing me on the cheek made me week at the knees, then imagine him kissing me… _No! _No imagining, it would only make me even more desperate to see if I was right. I was not going to give into temptation.

Mike POV:

I sat in an empty classroom, just thinking. But all my thoughts were centered around on person; Isabella Swan. Although my feeling didn't go so deep as to say I loved her, I was pretty well taken. I wanted to be with her for as long as possible, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen, because there was one person who stood in our way; Edward Cullen. One of the best looking guys in the school and also best friends with _my _girlfriend. Edward could have any girl in the entire school he wanted, but there was only one he was interested in and she just happened to be currently going out with me.

I saw the way he looked at her; the ever present lust and longing and something else that I couldn't pin point in his green eyes. And I saw the way she looked at him; she had a crush on him, she wanted to be with him. She would dump me for him if he only asked her. I was only an alternative. Although I do think she cared for me, it was nothing to the attraction she had for Edward and it wouldn't take them too long to realize they shared the same feelings. Then where would I be? Girl-less and lonely once more, I didn't want that to happen. I would keep Bella from realizing her true feelings for Edward for as long as I possibly could, it would buy me some time to work out a back up plan.

I was interrupted by someone entering my private sanctuary. I looked up to see Lauren Malaroy; Edward's current girlfriend, although their relationship seemed to be balancing on the point of a knife as Edward worked out who he truly cared about.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little peeved to be interrupted, especially by someone like her. She didn't say anything, just came to sit beside me and took my hand tenderly in hers. This confused me a little although I didn't say anything

"I have some terrible news for you. And you're not going to be very happy" she said gravely, her eyes full of remorse for having to give me this 'terrible' news.

"Hit me" I said jokingly. I mean, what bad news could _Lauren_ possibly give me? She sighed and looked down, scared to look at me.

"Bella's cheating on you" she blurted out and then looked up to gauge my reaction. I pulled back in surprise. How could Bella do that to me? Could Bella do that to me? I didn't know her kind heart was capable of something like that. I looked over at Lauren and saw she was crying

"With Edward?" I guessed. Of course! Why hadn't I realized? Bella and Edward weren't looking at each other like that subconsciously; they were actually screwing each other.

"How…how did you find out?" I stammered. Lauren wiped her eyes and I waited for her to reply

"I saw them" she cried and burst into tears. Hesitantly I moved over and wrapped my arms around her. It actually felt pretty good seeing as I had just had my heart broken as well. I didn't know what to say so I just rocked us back and forth, trying to calm her and also, to calm myself. I couldn't get over the fact that Bella had cheated on me, was still cheating on me, probably at this very moment. Eventually Lauren stopped crying and turned to me, pain so clearly etched across her tear stained face.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly, needing reassurance and I gladly gave it to her.

"Extremely so" I replied straight away and I spoke truthfully. Lauren was extremely hot, even more so than Bella.

"Will you…" she hesitated, biting her lip in a cute fashion, "Will you kiss me?" she asked shyly. Now it was my turn to hesitate. Lauren needed to be reassured that someone would want her after what Edward did to her. But then there was Bella. What about her? But she had cheated on me, why couldn't I do the same to her.

Before I could respond Lauren was all over me. Her tongue in my mouth and her hands knotted tightly in my hair. I could have pushed her off if I wanted to but the thought didn't even cross my mind. Instead I gave her everything I had. She was so much better than Bella, she let me do whatever I wanted to her. But if Bella was going to lie and pretend nothing was going on, so could I. Anyway, having two people to kiss had to have a plus side to it. And of course it would.

**Did you like it? Finally i've gotton rid of Mike, i am so amazingly happy :D. i love every single person who reviews, you are my happiness (sad, but true) and heres my appreciation; **

**oh and if anyones interested- i have a new C2 called 'The Physical' which is a collection of Emmett and Rosalie fics. Please check it out, i have no subscribers at the moment :)**

xolluvia  
VanessaHW  
OscarMango  
latuacantante00124  
myf.13  
minnow101  
Clairvoyant Muse  
Johanna Cullen  
Maxegirl1313  
cherrysakurawolf  
MidnyghtVampyrezz  
star-girl62626  
ashira megane  
magicvamp  
stephyy  
Edward4eva  
Dark Shining Light  
the dancing phantom  
LolaluvsEdward  
jeweldbeauty  
montana wilson  
P34rls  
waitingformydearie  
CheyanneMarie  
3dwardLuva  
indigenousbleu  
hyacinthblu  
beeharps  
Alyssa Avenged  
EauriyumeCullen  
Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo  
cherryXBliss  
Music ADD  
BreelovesEddie  
year1989rocks  
deelovestwilight  
mowz  
GrobanGirl  
the mediator9512  
wolfshead23  
lia516  
bloodsinger  
purplecow1225  
EdwardsxFallenxAngel  
swishpot  
Geneve22  
Chrissytina  
marinasensei  
xXLadyMaiaXx  
Edwardgirl08  
sailingforeva  
FLUERO.BANDAIDS.  
Caketin  
Buttons.  
BubblyLit  
glilgirl11  
dazzledbyedward101  
aglblsm  
calamityxcooper


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****i really am so, so sorry. please forgive me. i know it's sort and bad. BUT, reading back over what i've written, well, its crap. i dont know if the rest of the story is that bad but it was really, really bad. so, i think my writing has gotten alot better since i wrote that, which was about two months ago. so, im sorta glad i waited. anyway, un-betad so im sure there are alot of mistakes. bare with me, i just wanted to update straight away. Short and late, i know, im sorry.**

* * *

I hurried to lunch, all the more eager to see Bella. She was there, her eyes scanning the cafeteria for something. Her face lit up when she saw me so I guessed I was what she was looking for. The simple gesture filled me with happiness, she wanted me, not the way I wanted her, but she still wanted to be with me.

I waited in the lunch line impatiently, I wanted to get to Bella. I didn't pay much attention to what I picked up, my eyes never seemed to leave her.

Everyone was already there when I returned to our lunch table, my class must have gotten out late. I sat as close to Bella as I could and took her hand under the table. Alice viewed Bella and I curiously. She got the sinister gleam in her eyes that I knew only too well and I was worried she would do something to us.

Innocently, she knocked her knife off the table. "Oops." She bent to pick it up. After a while – longer than needed to pick up a fallen object – Alice resurfaced. Her face was smug and I knew only too well what she had guessed at, seeing Bella and my linked fingers.

Bella looked around again and my heart fell; maybe I wasn't who Bella was looking for after all.

"Have you seen Mike?" she asked. I sighed, I wasn't. I took some hope however, in that she didn't look as anxious as before. Maybe my presence calmed her down. Hah! Wishful thinking but still, it was nice. We all shook our heads, I hadn't seen Mike in awhile, he never seemed to be around.

Alice looked like she was about to ask the question that I was really dreading. It wasn't just me I was fearing for; I didn't want Bella to be embarrassed like that. I loved Alice dearly but she really didn't have any notion as to when the right time was for such questions and now definitely _wasn't _ the right time.

Luckily for both me and Bella, the bell rang. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards biology before Alice could ask her question. She laughed at my enthusiasm

"What was that about?"

I shrugged. "I like biology, I want to get there on time." Her face fell and I realised I had said completely the wrong thing. I could imagine she was thinking I liked biology because I got to sit with Lauren, when actually, it was a different person I looked forward to spending time with.

XXXXX

When I got home from school that day, I ran upstairs to wait for Bella to call me. It was sad, I know, she wouldn't call me for another hour or so but I didn't want to miss her call.I was quite amazed that Bella wanted to spend time with me, even more so than Mike maybe. I felt terrible, when I'd had a girlfriend, I barely even spoke to Bella, let alone spend time with her. But here she was, talking and hanging out with me just like the old days. I was a horrible person for ditching her like I had and I felt it, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I lay on my bed, listening to my music. The music I listened to always reflected my mood, it was a give away to my family but it also helped warn them. If I was playing sad music, I wanted to be left alone. If I was playing angry, loud music I was in a bad mood and they wanted to steer clear of me. Now I listened to light and carefree tunes. I felt on top of the world, I had the best friend anyone could ask for and I was in love. I wouldn't let the fact that the girl I was in love with didn't feel the same way dampen my high. With happy thoughts swirling through my mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Oh. My. God!" I was awoken by Alice's shrill squeal. I propped myself up on my pillow and looked at her. She was leaning against my doorframe and she looked way too happy for her own good. She had that gleam in her eye, she was going to talk to me now.

I dropped back onto my bed and threw my arm over my eyes. "Go away," I groaned, wishing she was anywhere but here right now. She laughed, her fairy-like tinkle annoying me to no end.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Bella were going out?" she asked, the hurt marring her tone. The bed sagged under her and I opened one eye to glare at her.

"There was nothing to tell. We're not going out." She looked confused and then sad.

"But today at lunch? You were so couple-y." I shook my head.

"We made up, I feel terrible about what I did to her, but we're just friends, she does have a boyfriend you know." I tried to keep my tone lifeless but some of my resentment to that _boy _showed through. He didn't deserve her, she deserved so much better. _And better being you? _I sighed, agreeing with my internal conflict, I didn't deserve Bella either. She was special, kind and beautiful. She needed someone equal to her. Someone who would never hurt her.

Alice looked angry. "I don't care if she has a boyfriend!" she exploded, "You and Bella were made for each other and I will get you together if it's the last thing I do!" I smiled weakly at her.

"It may just be the last thing you do then, Al. Bella wants to be friends, best-friends and I'm happy with that. So long as we're together I'm happy." As I said the words, I knew they weren't true. I would never truly be happy unless I was with Bella as more than a friend. Alice saw through my pretences as well.

"No you wont! You won't be happy unless you're together. I just need to work out a way to do it," she said firmly, crossing her arms to seal the matter. Her brows furrowed as she contemplated ways to play matchmaker. Suddenly, it seemed a light bulb had gone off in her mind and she jumped up, her face bright in happiness.

"I know! I'll throw a party!" she exclaimed, positively bouncing in happiness. I stared questioningly at her.

"And how exactly will that help?" I wasn't big on this idea, I knew Bella hated parties and I didn't want to force her into it, although I knew if I didn't Alice would.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She grinned mischievously and bounced out of the room. To prepare her 'wondrous party' I assumed. This was probably just an excuse for Alice; she loved to throw parties. And she always went way over the top with it. This wouldn't help me and Bella get together but if it made Alice happy – which it obviously did – then I wasn't going to dampen her spirits. I wanted my sister to be happy, no matter what happened to me.

* * *

**Really sorry about this, theres no list today cause im too busy. Second day back and i already have masses of homework which i am sucessfully procrastinating about :D**

**Review! although if you reviewed chapter 10 then i dont know if your able to. PM me instead!**

**Try out my new story In Another Life, i like it alot better than this one. And i have quite alot of one-shots coming out as soon as i get around to typing them and getting my friends to beta. **

**Anyway, thanks for waiting, the list will be up next time.**

**Tiger (yes, still tiger in theory)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I wanted to get this out before Breaking Dawn but I suppose, for America, it wont. Its friday night here but... So, I'm not even going to venture near Twilight FanFiction until I finish the book because I do NOT want spoilers and I dont get it till Monday so I will probably finish it that night (not planning on sleeping) so maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. Then I actually have to write the chapter...**

**Thanks to CalamityxCooper for her amazing betaing skills, record time Gabs. She's a beautiful writer when she sets her mind to it and she has an amazing Rosalie/Emmett oneshot up**

**BPOV: **

I walked quickly to the cafeteria, anxious to get away from the smothering hectic ways of high school and into the calming presence of Edward. I decided the line was too long and I didn't really feel hungry. If I was desperate, I could scab something off Edward or Alice.

I ran to my seat next to Edward and flopped down in it, with an exasperated sigh.

"Long day?" Edward asked, his eyes boring into mine. How did he always know what I was thinking?

I nodded. "Very." It was true. I had had a couple of assessments and the classes seemed to be getting harder as the school year ended instead of easier. "All I want to do now is rest. No more excitement for me thankyou very much." I said with defiance.

Edward chuckled and I looked up from the tabletop to question him. He laughed again and inclined his head towards the front of the cafeteria. I looked up to see someone flying towards us at top speed. Alice. _Crap. _She looked so excited and it scared the crap out of me. You never know _what _that girl is planning.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath. So much for 'no more excitement'.

"Bellaaaa," Alice called from across the room. Before I could duck my head, she was in her seat, grinning up at me.

"You'll never guess what I've planned for next Friday," she squealed and I almost cringed at the bubbly tone in her voice, this was going to end badly, I just knew it.

I decided to play along, why not let her have her fun? "I don't know Alice. What have you planned for next Friday?" I tried to keep my voice sweet and innocent, I knew that it probably had something to do with 'extreme make-overs' or 'a girls night out', which Alice knew I loathed but payed no attention to.

"A party!" she exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands in her in excitement. I sighed, feeling the stress accumulating, this was worse than a makeover. At least then I could wash everything off, but a party? I could never reverse the potential damage a party could opportune for. Parties and I just didn't mix, didn't she understand that? I had to _dance _at parties. Ugh, I shuddered just thinking about it. Alice took my silence as awe.

"Isn't it wonderful!" She was so happy – she was even bouncing in her seat – how could I bare to burst her bubble?

Still, I couldn't help but add bitterness to my tone. "Yeah, just wonderful," I muttered, sarcastically. Alice's face fell and I immediately felt horrible.

"I suppose it will be alright. Should I come over early so you can fix me up?" Alice's face lit up again; it was so easy to please Alice. Edward looked incredulously at me but I just shrugged.

"If it makes her happy," I whispered under my breath. His smile mirrored Alice's at that, although I had no idea why. I smiled genuinely back, somehow, I had made two people happy today, and that made me happy. I loved pleasing people, especially as one of them was my best friend – how could I disappoint her?

By now everyone had arrived. Rose and Emmett were whispering quietly to each other at the other end of the table and Jasper had come to wrap his arm around Alice's shoulder. The love emitting from the table was almost over-bearing. I wished I could share the same love with my special someone.

I didn't have a special someone. Sure, I liked Mike but I didn't _love _him, I loved someone else. I stole a glance towards Edward; he was staring intently at me. His gaze was so intense, I had to look away. Edward was not my special someone, he was my best-friend, I just hadn't found my true love yet.

I sighed. Who was I kidding myself? I had found my love. It was just one-sided. I loved Edward and I doubted I would ever love anyone else. I was doomed to spend my life alone or in a terrible relationship. Edward would never love me. Yet, the way he was staring at me before…

I stopped my train of thought before it could continue; it would only end in more heartbreak. Again, I couldn't get my hopes up for someone that would just crush them. I was with Mike at the moment, fanciful thinking about Edward was not going to do me any good. Speaking of Mike, where was he? Lauren was nowhere to be seen either.

I leaned over to Edward. "Where's Lauren?" I asked. His eyes darkened and his jaw tightened. I stared at him in surprise. Why had he reacted so at the mention of his girlfriend? Wait, maybe it was girlfriend no more. Maybe they had broken up. _Stop it Bella, you don't even know yet. _I scolded myself. I waited for Edward to say something but he stayed silent. I noticed the others were silent also.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, slightly angry that he would keep something like this from me. He glared at me and I shrunk back, unsure of where his sudden anger had come from.

"If you must know, we broke up," he said angrily. He refused to meet my gaze and flinched when I reached out to touch his arm.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I offered. Her still refused to look at me, just shrugged.

"Don't take this out on Bella, Edward!" Alice exclaimed, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who broke up with _her_. Therefore you shouldn't be angry because _you_ wanted it."

Edward sighed and turned to me. "You're right Alice. I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me." He seemed truly sorry so I accepted, as if I could ever not forgive Edward.

"It's alright Edward, I can understand why you're upset."

"But that's the thing Bella, I'm not upset. I don't love her, I never did. I love someone else." He said the last thing quietly, I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear. My heart soared for a minute, did he break up with her to be with me? I shook my head to clear that thought. No, he loved someone else but that someone wasn't me.

"Who?" I asked quietly, a little hesitantly. Did I really want to know?

"Someone way out of my league." Way to be vague Edward! Couldn't he see that I _needed_ to know, if not to have 'hate' pictures of her, then at least to aid my withdrawal from the drug that I was slowly becoming addicted to, Edward.

"Oh, is she a senior? Show her to me." My heart fell, if she was a senior I had no chance. Instead, he laughed and shook his head.

"No, she's not a senior."

"Who then? Why is she out of your league? No-ones out of _your _league." I was getting desperate, why was Edward being so cryptic? Edward laughed bitterly and shook his head. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just tell me, I mean it's not that big of a deal, eh? I mean if he were telling the girl, then his hesitance would be validated, he could be rejected. But it was just me. I mean, its not as if I would make fun of him or anything.

"She is."

"Why?" Ugh, he was infuriating sometimes.

"She's funny, smart, kind-hearted, selfless, caring, pure and incredibly beautiful and amazing." Wow, this girl sounded like an angel, I definitely had no chance. If it were possible, my heart fell even further with a lifeless _thud_ in the dark abyss that was my heart.

"Then she's perfect for you!" No matter how much I wanted Edward for myself, I desperately wanted him to be happy and if this girl did so then I wanted to help. I wanted him to be happy.

Again, he shook his head. "Way out of my league," he said again. I sighed angrily, since when did Edward's self esteem get so low? And since when did he not tell me things like that? I was slightly hurt.

It was then that we noticed the others at the table listening intently to our _private _conversation. Alice looked smug, Jasper sympathetic, Rose concerned and Emmett downright amused. Edward blushed and looked down, followed quickly by a blushing _moi_.

It was Alice who finally broke the silence. "Well, that was great, very interesting. Thanks for sharing with us Edward." Her cheery voice suddenly seemed extremely patronizing and I glared in annoyance at her, it wasn't nice to embarrass people like that.

"Shut up Alice," Edward growled. Abruptly, he stood and grabbed my hand, "Let's go Bella." His voice was low and menacing. I followed meekly behind him, sending Alice a "You're going to pay' glare before we exited the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward once we had stopped.

"Fine," he replied icily. I changed tune, not wanting to not have Edward against me.

"Have you seen Mike around? I haven't seen him in _ages_." Edward relaxed slightly and shook his head.

"I haven't seen him either." I sighed but wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," I whispered. He nodded against my hair and hugged me back. All thoughts of my boyfriend were lost as I held onto my best friend.

**Short, I know. Next chapter is the biggie. Try my In Another Life story.**

**Ugh, I can't be bothered to do the list, I'm too tired. Sorry, i'll do a big one in the last chapter or something. Just know that i love you all and thanks so, so much for reading my story, you dont know how much it means to me**

**Tiger (at heart)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have no excuse. Yes, kill me now. I'm a number one procrastinator, this story has really started to bore me and I prefer reading to writing. Three factors which have made this update take ages! So sorry, but, no excuse.**

**So I suppose I'll just go out and say it shall I? Ok, here I go: I hated Breaking Dawn, really, really didn't like it. There are many reasons and I wont go into detail. Mainly, the pregnancy thing pissed me off and I felt like throwing the book at the wall. Then I thought it was really badly written, a lot of loose ends weren't tied up, characters were OOC and there was barely any character exploration when it called for it. If you think about it, how much do we really know about any of the Cullens, including Edward, before they became vampires or even before they met Bella? ALMOST NOTHING! Also, my favourite character turned into an absolute bitch and I started hating her, which really dampens things.**

**Sorry for that long rant, I just had to get it out. This chapter's dedicated to Phoebs because without her constant nagging it would never have been finished, and to Gabs who, unbeknown to me, completely fixed up the last chapter and this one and made it oh so much better. This is for you awesome peoples.**

* * *

It seemed, during the week before the party, that just when you didn't want it to, time flew by effortlessly. Although I hadn't seen Mike much at all during the week and I was sort of missing him, I suppose, Edward and Alice kept me busy with endless outings and preparations. And I enjoyed it all, mostly, because I had my two best friends in the entire world beside me.

However, I was dreading this _amazing _party. It was going to be my idea of hell. Alice had taken it upon herself to invite _everyone _in the entire year. So many students all packed into one house? Not fun!

And soon, the day came, and like the dance before, it was all anyone could talk about. Except me, of course. The others were all excited about it, especially Alice, but I just wished it would be over. Of course, it wouldn't be _so _bad with Edward there. And I could probably deal with it if he danced with me . . .

After school on Friday, Alice forced me to come home with her to help with the last minute things. Although I knew it was no use to protest, I did. Alice just ignored me while Edward shook with laughter at my failed attempt. It was quite amazing to watch Alice; she was basically a blur of movement as she ran around fixing things up and 'making every last minute detail perfect'. Edward and I barely had anything to do, for which I was grateful, I really wasn't up to running around like Alice. Sadly, the worst part was yet to come.

"Bellaaa!" Alice screeched at me when she had finished her last minute things. I cringed, knowing what was to come. "Come on, we have to get ready!" I started in terror at Edward who just laughed and ushered me out.

"Geez, Bella. I don't know why you always get so upset when I suggest something like this. I'm going to make you beautiful." Alice ranted as we made our way up the stairs to her bedroom. Rose joined us and they set to work, first fixing up themselves, then proceeding to their hardest task; me.

In record time (for Alice) we were finished. Of course, Alice had gone over the top with the smoky eyes and revealing dress. I didn't feel at all comfortable in it, but Alice insisted and there was no way she wasn't going to get her way tonight.

The doorbell rung and Alice flew down the stairs to answer it while Rose and I trailed slowly behind. I felt completely inferior compared to the absolute goddess beside me. Her dress was even more revealing than mine accented every curve of her immaculate body. Sometimes I wished I was as perfect as her.

Emmett came up beside us and drew Rose away as Alice came bounding back in with a hoard of people. I'd known that there were going to be tons of classmates here but I didn't realize there were going to be _that _many, and it still wasn't everyone.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and turned, smiling, to see Edward, looking like the god I knew he was. I gasped slightly before I could stop myself. Why did he always have to look so darn amazing? He smiled that amazing crooked grin of his and pulled away to take my hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked in his best English accent, his manners impeccable. I grinned and nodded. He pulled me onto the floor and we twirled around to the beat of the loud music Alice had chosen. It felt like magic, being held so tenderly in his arms, I wanted it to last forever.

**XXXXX**

It was late and all I wanted to do was return home and sleep, enjoying the voluptuous delights of my quilt. I was never much of a night person, or a morning one, I liked my sleep. I had been having a great time with Edward for the first hour or so but after that, Alice had dragged me around to see everyone and 'mingle' as she put it. But then she left me and I couldn't find Edward.

And I hadn't seen Mike all night; although I knew he was here. I wondered why he hadn't come to find me, he was _meant _to be my boyfriend. I didn't want to go home without seeing him first, I was meant to be spending this time with him.

Alas, no matter where I looked, or how hard I tried, I couldn't find him, and by now it was really late and I was about to drop dead. I'd even asked around and no-one really had seen him. It made me wonder if he hadn't come, but he had told me – promised me – that he would come. Sighing, I decided to give up; I could talk to him later. I moved to the kitchen to wash out my glass and clean up quickly before finding Alice and crawling into bed.

I'd thought that most people had left by then so what I saw behind me surprised me a little, although I guess I shouldn't have been, I suppose it was usual for a teenage party, it was just because I never went to them that I was repulsed. Before me was a blond couple making out on the floor, with sound effects added in for the bonus. I started to back out of the room, I couldn't clean up somewhere else, but I tripped over my own feet and crashed backwards into the garbage bin. The blond boy looked up and I gasped, my glass dropping to the floor as I started in surprise at the sight of my _boyfriend. _

"Bella!" he jumped up and attempted to straighten his crumpled clothes and smooth out his messy hair. "It's not what it seems like, Bella." He said, and took a step towards me, holding out his hand as if he wanted me to take it. I glared at that hand and now, after getting over the initial shock, I was able to truly grasp what he had done.

"Too sure it is, Mike!" I yelled, and took a step away from him, backing out of the room slowly. He counted by taking a step forward but I quickly took another back. He sighed and I growled. I was actually amazed that I was taking this so well, I thought I'd be in a ball on the floor; my boyfriend had cheated on me, I wasn't good enough for him. I suppose that would come later. Right now I was angry, angrier than I think I've ever been before.

"To think I liked you! That I wanted to spend time with you!" I screamed, he made to say something but I raised my hand to silence him, that and the death glares I was shooting. "No, but now I know who you really are, another of those players who wants to be with a girl just to 'get some'." He started shaking his head.

"I'm not Bella, I really do want to be with you." I stared at those blue eyes that now seemed so foreign to me and I couldn't see a grain of truth in them, I doubted there had ever been any. I shook my head and turned away, the anger evaporating and turning to hurt.

"Well you succeeded in whatever you wanted to do, Mike. You successfully hurt me and broke my heart. Well done to that." I shield my face from him sight, not wanting him to see me cry.

I expected comfort and apologies from him but instead I got anger. "God, Bella. How can you act like you're so innocent and precious! I was just trying to even the scores for god's sake!" he shouted, his foul breath blowing into my face.

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mike. But I do know that I don't want to see you again. Leave me alone, Mike Newton, just leave me alone okay?" Before he could answer, I turned on my heel and sped away from the kitchen, into the library where I collapsed and the couch and let my sobs over take me.

How could he do that to me? Why would he cheat? What the hell did he mean about 'evening the scores'? These questions kept running through my head as I cried. I was never going to trust anyone again; it was too much pain to bear.

After what seemed like hours, I heard people calling my name. I ignored them; I just wanted to wallow in my own pit of despair. The voices were getting closer and more desperate. Eventually I heard the door creak open and someone gasp but I ignored them again, unable to reach the surface from the bottomless pit of despair. I didn't even know why I was so upset over Mike; I didn't even like him that much. Maybe I had just invested faith and trust in him and he took advantage of that. It proved that I was a loser and no-one would ever want me. So I stayed, and ignored the comforting arms which wrapped around me and tried to pull me from my hell.

**XXXXX**

I hadn't seen Bella in ages and I wanted to have one last dance with her before the party finished. After wandering the corridors for awhile, I still couldn't find her. Most people had left and still she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had gone to bed? As I made my way up the stairs I bumped into a person I really didn't want to see; Mike.

"Have you seen Bella?" he asked, his face plastered with guilt. My eyes narrowed, maybe he knew something?

"No, I've been looking for her for ages." He cursed under his breath and turned to walk away from me but I grabbed him by the arm before he could move. He turned towards me, looking like a deer caught in head-lights. Yes, he definitely had something to do with this.

"Do you know anything?" I snarled, hoping to intimidate him into telling me.

"Ah, nnnno" he stuttered. _Yeah, like that's going to fool me. _I glared at him and he visibly shrunk back.

"She might have caught me with someone else," he said. My grip on his arm loosened a little.

"You WHAT!" I roared. How could he do that to Bella?!

"Like you can talk." He tried to wiggle out of my relaxed grip but I immediately tightened it.

"Excuse me?" I asked. What on earth did he mean?

"I only cheated on her cause she cheated on me…with you." I stared at him incredulously. Bella cheat? With me? Not likely.

"Who told you that?" My voice was low and menacing, I didn't like his attitude one bit and he was really getting on my nerves.

"Lauren," he said, somewhat proudly. Now I looked at him in disgust. Seriously, what a loser. To trust someone like Lauren… I didn't think about how I had once thought I loved Lauren. Nope, I was being hypocritical now, I was just angry at Mike because he'd hurt Bella.

"Well next time I suggest you check your facts first because Bella and I have been doing nothing of the sorts. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find the girl whose heart you just broke." I let my arm drop. He didn't make any move to leave so I added, "Get out of my house, Mike Newton and don't you dare come back!" He looked once more at me then ran. I stared after him in disgust before turning away and continuing the search for Bella.

As I passed the library, I heard muffled sobs. I knew I had come to the right place. Slowly, I opened the door so as not to disturb her. What I saw made me gasp. My beautiful and strong Bella was lying on the couch, her sobs coming in uncontrollable bursts, her closed eyes red and puffy. I ran to her side and gathered her into my arms.

She didn't even notice me, or acknowledge my presence; she was too overcome with sadness. If I'd known Bella cared about Mike so much I would have done everything in my power to keep them together. It was then that I realized that overall, it was my fault. If I hadn't broken up with Lauren, then she wouldn't have manipulated Mike, Mike wouldn't have cheated on Bella and Bella would still be happy and whole. I cursed my stupidity; I should have known and fixed it.

"Bella?" I called, hoping that she would listen and come back to me. After a minute, she slowly opened her eyes. Her usually large orbs were now almost twice their usual size, widened in fear and helplessness. I brushed my thumb over her cheeks to remove some of her tears. But they were just replaced with new ones.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she croaked. I shook my head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Bells, Mike's a bastard, it's his entire fault." She squeezed her eyes shut and I realized I had said the wrong thing in mentioning Mike. Was I always such an idiot?

I let her cry herself out and eventually, she stopped. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke.

"That was stupid," she said. I looked down at her in confusion but she didn't notice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't even like him, I shouldn't cry so much over him; it's just stupid." I didn't say anything, I didn't understand. I thought that the only reason she would cry so much was because she really loved this guy and he broke her heart. What else would cause such a whirlpool of emotion?

After a minute, I voiced my thoughts. She hesitated for a moment.

"Because it just proves how much of a loser I am and how no-one could ever really want or be satisfied with me. Not even Mike, someone I…" she broke off at the end, unable to continue. I stared incredulously at her. She really thought that? She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, how could anyone _not _want her.

"Mike's a complete moron who couldn't appreciate what he had," I said. Bella shook her head.

"No, he wasn't happy with what he had, and who could blame him? Look at me!" she gestured to her body, from her head down to her toes. "Who could seriously be happy with _this_?"

"I could," I muttered under my breath. She stared at me.

"What?"

"Bella you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, don't you ever think otherwise." I said forcibly, desperate to make her believe. Of course, she didn't.

"Nah, that's your dream girl remember Edward?" she teased, yet didn't manage to bring any humor into her broken tone. I decided now was as good a time as ever to get my heart broken. I took a deep breath.

"That dream girl is you, Bella." She stared at me for a moment and then let out a slightly strangled laugh.

"Yeah right! It's not nice to lead people on, Edward, especially not when they're in my condition." Again with the teasing, it was beginning to annoy me. I'd just confessed my love for her and she'd brushed it off. It didn't make a whole lot more confident.

"It's true, Bells. You're truly amazing. You're smart, kind-hearted, selfless, caring, pure and the most beautiful creature in the universe." I stared into her eyes, trying to convey that what I said was indeed true and sincere. She stared back for a moment, seeming to believe me, but then she turned away.

"I don't like this, Edward; you're not making me feel any better." She said, staring intently at a row of books opposite me. I was going to have to change tactics. I grabbed both her wrists in one of mine and pulled her into me, turning her face towards me. I took it in one of my hands and slowly traces from her chin up the side of her face and back down again. She refused to look at me but I spoke anyway.

"Please listen to me, Isabella Swan. I love you and I have always loved you and I will always love you. You are my world." She looked up at me, hope shining in her bright brown eyes. She must feel the same way! My heart swelled with love and anticipation.

"Do you really mean it, Edward?" she asked. I could see that she didn't want to get her hopes up for fear of me breaking her heart. That would never happen.

"Of course I do, Beautiful, you're the thing that keeps me going through the day, you're all I've ever wanted and will ever want." I said, my voice burning with such emotion that she must be certain.

She smiled, so softly, so sweetly, and immediately all traces of sadness left her face. She looked so beautiful in that moment that I couldn't help be kiss her. I leaned in slowly, hesitantly, and Bella being Bella, realized what I was doing and threw herself in there. I held her tightly to me, revealing in her touch. Eventually we broke apart but I wouldn't let her go. I'd finally gotten what I'd always wanted; my Bella.

She leaned in and pecked my lips lightly. "I love you too, Edward, I always have." I smiled, I felt like I was the happiest man alive.

And so I slept soundly and happily for once, with my perfect angel tucked into my arms, whispering words of love in my ear every now again. We would have some explaining to do in the morning and probably be subject to a lot of teasing by my siblings, but it was worth it, all of it, all pain, and every heartbreak that we had been subject to over the last couple of months. It was all worth it because now we had each other. And that was something I was never going to give up. Somehow I knew that we would last forever, and with that knowledge I fell asleep in a contented heap.

* * *

**Don't quit on me now, there's still an epilogue to come and then probably a thankyou chapter because I can't express my gratitude enough to everyone whose stayed with me on this. The list's below. **

**And sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter, I've returned to my former self for a time and I just can't write it. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'VE DISAPOINTED EVERYONE CATHERINE! GO AWAY! **

**So sorry. **

**Oh, and I have a challenge. In your review, please explain to me what your penname means. I know a lot of them are obvious but I am naturally curious and some, like CheyanneMarie and unlost, aren't. Of course, if you don't want to tell me then don't, I'm just curious.  
****Sincerely,  
Tiger (at heart)**

xXsunriseXx

unlost

Twilighter24

edward2010

Dark Shining Light

calamityxcooper

kuroneko1815

MorganxSteffanie

BeDazzler

tiny31792

Hawkgrrrl

CheyanneMarie

shortstack7

Lady Saruman

Peace.Love.Jonas.Obsession.

singergal43

theninjafrommars

jaydeesgirl

orangesongwriter

ILoveEdwardCullen1

Mrs Kurosaki 4eva23

myf.13

etwilightmaniac

dazzledbyedward101

ilovejesse14

midnightwilight

faithxtrustxandxpixiedust

xAtropos

jake.n.ash.n.edward

Lauren

bleedingonyx

Lindsay.twilight.lover

shedemon01

Edwards Meteor

emmett edwardlover12

MyAngel56

lookafteryou023

VampRockerChic

edwardandbellafan

shopping101

jaspersgirl214

ashira megane

FLUERO.BANDAIDS.

ilovejesse14

etwilightmaniac

dazzledbyedward101

LJane

xXsunriseXx

GivenPeace13

manhwaotaku

year1989rocks

Music ADD

edwardsburnette12

theninjafrommars

RoGueSurfer

bellaorharry96

orangesongwriter

kuroneko1815

debcripps

Lost in Believing

jaydeesgirl

jake.n.ash.n.edward

Lady Saruman

myf.13

mrs.edwardemmettjasperculle...

montana wilson

calamityxcooper


	13. Epiloge

**Ah, the end. The last chapter. I'm sad cause I'll lose all my lovely reviewers but happy cause I HATE this story. Glad you like it though :D**

**APOV:**  
I watched my brother and best-friend silently from my position on Jasper's lap. Edward and Bella had been going out for exactly a year and today we were celebrating it.

Bella had always been part of our family, having been mine and Edward's best friend since we were babies. But it was that day, after all those terrible things that had been going on, it was then that she had really become part of the family; as Edward's girlfriend.

Now we just had to wait until she really, truly became a Cullen. We just had to wait for Edward to marry her, or at least put a ring on her finger. I had no doubt that it was going to happen, they were made for each other, I knew there would never be someone else. Never ever. And I was never wrong; I had some sort of intuition or something. I just knew things. I had known all along that Edward and Bella loved each other and that they would be together eventually, no matter how much both of them tried to deny their love for the other, and then the others love for them.

They were both so stubborn but – thankfully! – they had finally admitted their love for one another and realized they were made for each other. They had been together ever since, they barely ever even let go of one another. It seemed like Edward was afraid to lose her. Like she would ever go away! But Bella didn't seem to mind his constant presence. Of course she wouldn't! She loved having him around constantly. She had spent so long pining after him while he looked at other girls, and now she finally had him for herself, forever. She would never let him go either.

It was funny sometimes, to see how she clung to him, scared that if she let go, he'd go. It annoyed me how she was always so insecure about herself. Edward and I both tried to tell her time and time again that she was one of the most beautiful people ever. She wouldn't believe us. And she saw Edward as a god – completely and utterly gorgeous. She could never see how she fit with him, even as a friend. And now that he was her boyfriend, she was constantly fretting about how she wasn't good enough for him, how she couldn't understand why he'd want her.

So when she had him, she never wanted to let go. Sometimes it was funny, laughing at her cuteness. But others, it wasn't. She shouldn't be so insecure about herself. No-one should be like that. Edward would never leave her in a million years; he's never look twice at any girl beside her. I know it hurt him that she didn't trust him to not leave her, he hated that she didn't believe him when he told her she was beautiful and he loved her and only her. But she didn't believe him, she didn't believe anyone. She really needed to get over her insecurities and accept Edward and his undying love for her completely. Other than that, their relationship was just perfect, and utterly sweet.

They were so hesitant with each other, scared that if they made the wrong move, it would be over. The first few weeks of when they were first going out had been almost comical. They were hesitant of course, but at the same time they couldn't keep their hands off each other. And I couldn't blame them.

Edward and Bella had been best friends since as long as I can remember. They also always counted me as their best friend but I knew they were just kidding themselves. I didn't really quite feel part of their group. It had always the two of them. But I didn't mind, I had Jasper and Rose and Emmett and I still had Bella and Edward. I was content.

I loved Bella like a sister and wanted her and Edward to be happy, because I knew that Bella had loved Edward a long time before he knew about it, and I know that Edward had loved her, deep down inside, he had just tried to kid himself that what he was feeling was friendship love rather than what it really was. They both didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship they had with the other.

They were so stupid! It infuriated me, how they wouldn't accept what was right in front of their face. It was so completely obvious to everyone but them that they were in love. Even Bella's boyfriend at the time knew it. That's why he cheated on her, because he thought that she was cheating on him with Edward because Edward's ex, who was bitter about Edward breaking up with her because he was in love with Bella, told him that. Yes, the complex life of high school with its lying girlfriends, cheating boyfriends, misunderstandings and most of all, the thin line between love and lust.

But it was clear that Edward and Bella were, like Jasper and I and Rosalie and Emmett, in love. It showed in the way he stared at her when she wasn't looking and held her hand wherever they went. And how she looked at him with complete adoration all the time and went to him with every problem she had. They were in love and always would be, it was as simple as that.

The hard thing was getting Bella to marry Edward. She must know that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, it was as plain as day, but they were young and I knew that Bella would be completely opposed with getting married to Edward young. It was a young marriage that had split her parents up, you see, so of course she was nervous. But she had to understand that what she and Edward had was real and what her parents had wasn't.

The way I saw it was that there were two types of love, one more like lust than love. There was skin-deep love and soul-deep love. What Bella's parents had was skin-deep love. Their bodies were attracted to each other and they kidded their minds into thinking they were too. But eventually the truth came out and they went there separate ways.

What Bella and Edward, Jasper and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme had was soul-deep love. Our very souls were in love with each other. And so, we would never, could never, be without the other. We were safe. We really were in love and nothing could come between it.

I leaned back into Jasper's loving arms, having been broken out of my reverie by a soft kiss to my temple. I looked back at Edward and Bella, the subjects of my interest tonight. They were standing facing each other to the side of the garden, having been able to slip away from the attention for a short moment. They didn't know I was watching them; I was being discrete about it.

Edward's arms were wrapped loosely around Bella's waist, her small hands resting softly on his chest. They were whispering to each other, so quiet I couldn't hear from where I was sitting. I desperately wanted to get up and creep closer so I could hear what they were saying. I started to get up but was held down by strong arms. I turned angrily to Jasper, glaring at him. I wanted to go over there, I would miss it if he didn't let go of me. He slowly shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips although he was trying to hide it.

"Let them be. It's their night, they deserve some privacy," he whispered, his lips trailing lightly over the back of my neck. I sighed and leaned back into him, I suppose he was right, I would leave them be for now, I could still observe them from where I sat. I turned my attention back to tonight's couple.

The moonlight was shinning on Bella's face, bathing her in an alien glow and highlighting her already beautiful face. Edward was looking at her in utter amazement, wondering what he ever did to deserve such a goddess, I'm sure.

I rested my head on Jasper's neck and watched the scene play out in front of me. They made a truly beautiful couple; I couldn't wait until they were truly one.

**XXXXX**

It was later that night; everyone was asleep, curled up in front of the fire in the lounge room. After the party had finished and Charlie had gone home, we had all sat down on the couch/floor in front of the TV and watched movies for hours. Even Carlisle and Esme stayed with us. One big, happy family!

Now the movies had finished and everyone had fallen asleep, not bothering to go upstairs to the separate rooms, much preferring it downstairs with everyone. We were a family after all.

I should have been asleep, but I usually found it hard to sleep, I was a bit of an insomniac, and the floor wasn't exactly the comfiest place in the world. Plus, I had too many things to think about, I couldn't sleep when life was like that.

But I was content to lie in Jasper's comforting, sleeping arms. Jasper liked to stay up with me, I didn't like him too. I didn't need the sleep, that's why I didn't have it, but Jasper did. So it wasn't good when he had been deprived of it. And I didn't mind being by myself. At night my senses were heightened and I could think clearer than usual. It was during the dead of night that I worked through the complicated of problems and came up with all my ideas.

I closed my eyes, thinking about Edward and Bella and how perfect they were as a couple but how stupid they had been to not realize it. I understood now that they didn't want to tell the other because they thought it would ruin their friendship if the other didn't feel the same way. But still! I had told Bella over and over again that Edward loved her, and I had told Edward over and over again that Bella loved _him_. Did they not trust me or something? Why would I lie to them? I wanted them to be together for goodness sakes!

Ah well, I was never one to dwell on the past, always the future, and they were together now. That was all that mattered.

I was slowly drifting off the sleep when I heard it, the soft murmur not meant for my ears. That wouldn't stop me from listening though.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something," Edward whispered. I could tell he was nervous and that made me interested. Bella looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. I felt sorry for him, he looked so nervous. It must be big, what he was trying to say – trying being the operative word.

"Bella, I love you more than anything and I've waited too long for that love to be acknowledged to let you slip away at any time. We're going away to college soon and I don't want any college guys catching your interest or anything–"

"Oh, you know I would never do that, Edward," Bella said. Edward nodded

"I know Bells, I know that. What I'm trying to say – and not doing very well at is – well, Bella, I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Edward reached behind him and drew out a tiny box. Bella gasped when she saw it and shrank away. I knew her fears of marriage all too well and so did Edward. Why on earth was he proposing to her at this age?

"I can't Edward, you know I can't," Bella cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks. I wanted to reach out and hug her, save her from my idiot brother, but I knew I couldn't.

"Shh, Bella, don't cry." Edward reached out towards her but she shrank away from him and I didn't blame her. "I'm not asking you to marry me Bella, I know we're too young and you don't want to and everything. I'm not proposing, it's not an engagement ring. Look," Edward opened the box. It looked like an engagement ring to me. "All I'm asking is that, when the time is right, when we're through college and set up in life and everything, when you're ready, that you will marry _me _and not someone else. It's a promise ring, Bella – a promise that you will always be with me and someday, we will be married. Will you promise me that Bella?"

Bella looked up at him with frightened, love filled eyes and he stared back intently. Slowly, Edward reached forward and took her hand, caressing it softly.

"Will you?" he whispered. Bella looked at him and nodded softly. Edward reached down and placed a sweet kiss on her hand before taking the ring and slipping it onto her finger. She moved towards Edward and he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her softly. Bella held her ringed hand out and examined it in the moonlight streaming from the window. She smiled at what she saw.

I sighed loudly at the show of true love before me. It was amazing and oh so beautiful. Their hesitance and doubt, then override by their undying love. Truly magnificent. I wanted a promise ring now.

It seemed that I had sighed a little too loudly because Bella looked frightened around the room. "What was that?" she hissed. Edward pulled her closer to him and stared straight at him.

"I don't think everyone is asleep right now," he said, still looking at me. I tried to keep a straight face but I smile tickled the corners of my mouth and in the end I gave in and cranked my eyes open.

"Congratulations," I whispered cheekily, looking each of them in the eye, before turning around and snuggling deeper into Jasper, where I hoped I wouldn't be disturbed.

I wasn't. I heard Edward wrap a blanket around the two of them and they snuggled down to sleep, filled with happiness from their heads to their toes, just like all of us here. Because _that _is what true love is. Complete and utterly perfect, unstoppable happiness.

**Hope you liked it. Now I know its the end, but don't go away yet. I've decided to do a thankyou chapter because I can't tell you how grateful I am to each and everyone one of you. Thankyou!**

**Review please**


End file.
